One Hijack Summer
by Emmawh
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot ! Venez découvrir les destins croisés de Jack Frost et Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, quand leurs histoires naissent de répliques de films ! / OS écrits dans la cadre de la Hijack Week : June.
1. Day 2 : Amnésie Passagère

Bonjour, chers Hijack addicts,

Bienvenue sur mon recueil d'OS, écrits initialement pour la Hijack Week : June, sur le thème des citations de films.

Il se trouve que j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de les écrire et de les publier dans les temps de la Week. Pour pleins de raisons pratiques et pas pratiques (il y aussi que je suis un brin perfectionniste, j'avoue ^^ et ça fait pas bon ménage avec le manque de temps).

BREF, j'ai décidé de faire ma petite cuisine perso avec cette Week et je vais donc les publier tranquillement ici durant le mois qui va suivre, **à une fréquence et dans un ordre aussi aléatoires qu'illogiques ! )** (Si, si, j'ai osé)

Vous voilà prévenus J'espère que malgré cette petite cuisine, vous allez apprécier ces one-shot écrit avec amour (j'insiste !)

**Disclamer**: Hiccup Haddock et Jack Frost appartiennent à Dreamworks Animation.

Un grand merci à **Katenoire **pour ses corrections et ses conseils, et à **Remus J. Potter-Lupin** pour son soutien indéfectible. (et pour avoir participé également à la Week, _dans les temps, lui_, ) Allez lire ses OS, il valent la peine ! )

Donc, commençons joyeusement et illogiquement par le **One Shot : Day 2 !**

La citation était « **« Then I won't speak. Just let me show you » ( How To Train Your Dragon )**

_Bonne lecture !_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx**

**Amnésie Passagère**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx**

_Ils devaient en parler. _

Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils évitaient cette discussion. Des mois même. Mais parler, c'était déjà mettre une importance qu'ils refusaient de s'attribuer. Parler, c'était rendre les choses réelles. Parler, c'était définir. Parler c'était avouer. Parler, c'était mettre des mots sur des choses qui ne reposaient sur rien de définissable. Parler, c'était définitivement beaucoup trop compliqué.

Hiccup l'avait regardé ce jour-là, alors qu'il renfilait son T-Shirt, assis au bord du lit. Les yeux verts avaient scruté ce dos à la peau si pâle, qu'il commençait à connaître à force de le sentir sous ses doigts. Il pouvait distinguer chaque muscle, apparaissant ou disparaissant selon les ombres et la lumière. Il pouvait encore voir dans sa tête les images de ce corps fin, se mouvant avec chaleur contre le sien. Cette même chaleur qui s'apaisait doucement au bas de son ventre.

Jack se retourna vers Hiccup.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, se redressant. Il tendit une main molle vers son sous-vêtement abandonné au pied du lit.

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.

xXxXxXxXx

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Si toutefois l'on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient eu un programme à la base. Ils revenaient d'une soirée arrosée où Jack et Hiccup avaient bu plus que de raison. Jack avait passé la soirée à essayer d'attirer l'attention de Tatiana, redoublant de pitrerie pour la faire rire. Il n'avait cependant réussi qu'à lui extirper un rictus amusé, ce qui avait été pour le jeune homme le sommet de sa soirée.

Hiccup, lui, le regardait d'un œil amusé. Son ami avait vraiment l'air ridicule, risible. Tout en Jack Overland n'inspirait que la frivolité, l'insouciance et l'expansivité. Il pouvait être si pénible et si insistant par moment qu'il n'en fallait pas plus pour que vous vous laissiez corrompre et vous mettre à rire avec lui.

Il avait fini rendre les armes et à laisser échapper son fou-rire au lieu de s'en moquer et s'était laissé offrir plusieurs tournées. Il avait laissé Jack se répandre en théories fumeuses sur le pouvoir de la séduction et qui se promettait haut et fort qu'un jour, Tatiana craquerait et se rendrait compte qu'il était génial. L'affirmation avait fait lever les yeux au ciel du brun aux taches de rousseur, mais devant son air dépité, il lui assura que oui, un jour, il parviendrait à ses fins. Jack déclara qu'avoir un meilleur ami comme Hiccup, ça n'avait pas de prix et qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde ce qu'il y avait entre eux. S'en étaient suivi une bonne dizaine de « Santé ! ».

Sauf que ce soir-là, ils avaient couchés ensemble. Sur le canapé du brun, dans l'entrée.

A dire vrai, ils n'avaient même pas pensé à réfléchir. Il n'y eu pas de pourquoi, ni de comment. Tout ceci n'avait été que de l'ordre d'une pulsion, d'un frôlement, d'un désir incontrôlé, semblant sortir de nulle part. Maladroitement, certes. Il s'agissait d'un simple échange de chaleur, qui avait duré finalement peu de temps. Il ne fut pas suivi par des bisous ou des câlins. Ils s'étaient juste regardés, incrédules et pantelants, ne sachant que dire ou que faire.

Ils avaient dormi séparés cette nuit-là. Hiccup dans sa chambre, Jack quant à lui n'avait pas bougé du canapé de l'entrée. Ils eurent un sommeil alourdi par la boisson.

Quand le lendemain au réveil leurs regards se croisèrent dans la cuisine, un silence s'installa durant quelques minutes. Puis, d'un commun accord, dans les yeux de l'autre, ils choisirent de ne pas évoquer ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Rien ne fut dit. Rien ne devait être dit.

Jack et Hiccup avaient décidé qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils avaient camouflé ce moment d'intimité dans leur esprit sous une grosse étiquette nommée « Amnésie passagère ».

Et la vie reprit son cours. Ils agissaient parfaitement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jack continuait à courir après les filles, Hiccup continuait de se moquer de lui et ils continuaient à en rire, à s'envoyer des piques et à traîner au North's Café avec leur groupe d'amis. On aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé.

Hiccup et Jack ne voulaient pas que cela change. Ils étaient bien comme ça, en amis. Et ce n'était pas une amnésie passagère qui allait tout briser. C'était beaucoup trop important. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, plus qu'ils n'étaient capables de se l'avouer.

Avant la bande, avant de se rencontrer par l'intermédiaire de cette bande hétéroclite, ils n'étaient que des éléments solitaires.

Ils ne cherchaient que quelqu'un avec qui partager leurs têtes, leurs idées. Tous deux rêvaient, au fond, d'une personne capable de les comprendre sans avoir été obligé de dire quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, avec qui l'on était pas obligé de se justifier. Juste être comme ils voulaient être.

Et ils avaient trouvé en cette amitié ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Ils se sentaient enfin complets.

Mais leurs amnésies, leurs « Black Out » revinrent les titiller insidieusement. Ce fut à nouveau impromptu, déstabilisant, et néanmoins si…indispensable sur le moment.

Il avait suffit d'un frôlement, d'un regard un peu trop intense, pour qu'Hiccup se retrouve acculé contre le meuble de sa cuisine, haletant, pressant le corps fin de son ami contre lui, tandis que la main de Jack trouvait son chemin jusqu'à son membre durci par un plaisir dont il ne savait (et_ ne voulait_) pas savoir la provenance. Les lèvres de son ami s'étaient attaquées à son cou, à sa nuque, à sa mâchoire et il s'était laissé aller.

A nouveau, ils décidèrent de mettre leurs cerveaux en pause et de ne plus rien partager d'autre que leurs gémissements et la sensation de leurs hanches brûlantes se collant l'une à l'autre pour la seconde fois en quelques semaines.

Les deux garçons refusaient d'accepter l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir de plus qu'une forte amitié. L'amitié, c'était « normal », balisé, rassurant.

Le sexe, c'était… autre chose. Une autre affaire.

Des autres eux. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Rien du tout.

Sauf qu'un jour, Hiccup se surprit à en vouloir plus. Il fut le premier des deux à se poser un jour, à oser se mettre face à cette question qui l'obsédait.

Que se passait-il vraiment avec Jack ?

Il sera les poings devant sa tasse de café qui refroidissait. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?

Il s'agissait plus seulement que de se rendre compte que Jack et lui avaient dépassé le simple stade de l'amitié qui les unissaient et ce qui les avaient poussé à le faire.

Bien que cette question était déjà épineuse, il n'y avait pas que ça. Prendre le temps de répondre à cette question, engendrerait un autre problème. Et une autre question, plus floue encore.

Etaient-ils gays ? Hiccup soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage. Dieu, qu'il détestait de devoir se poser cette question. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer les étiquettes. Même pire que ça, il les détestaient. Ces étiquettes avaient toujours régi son existence, depuis qu'il était gamin. Le _bizarre. L'Inutile._ _Le Nerd. Le fayot. L'artiste. La déception paternelle. L'arête de poisson parlante. L'erreur. _

Il en avait assez, il refusait de continuer à s'infliger lui-même ce supplice, alors qu'il était désormais assez grand et libre de choisir. Pourquoi devrait-il se coller lui même une putain d'étiquette sur ce qu'il ressentait ? Après tout, personne n'était au courant. Il n'y avait que Jack et lui. Jack, celui avec qui justement, il n'avait jamais eu à subir la moindre qualification. Celui avec lequel il était le plus lui-même. Personne n'avait à savoir si il était hétéro, gay, bisexuel ou même zoophile.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ça ? Lui, le pouvait, de ça, il en était presque sûr.

Mais est-ce que Jack… ?

Ses mains tremblèrent un peu plus autour de sa tasse.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Quant à Jack, il avait plutôt choisi la fuite. Non pas la fuite loin d'Hiccup, ça, il ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Le brun aux taches de rousseur, ses sarcasmes et ses obsessions étranges pour tout et n'importe quoi et son humour si peut conventionnel lui étaient trop précieux.

Mais il avait choisi de ne se poser aucune question. Aucune. Pour lui, rien ne devait changer. Rien du tout. Pas d'un iota. Les questions avaient toujours fait peur à Jack Overland. Plus que n'importe quoi d'ailleurs.

Puis, leurs Black Out reprirent. Ce fut bientôt, en plus d'une envie, une nécessité, _un besoin. _A chaque nouvelle étreinte, ils allaient plus loin, plus loin dans les sensations, plus loin dans la découverte du corps de l'autre. Et tout cela, sans dire un mot.

Malheureusement, ils eurent bientôt de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. Leur amitié s'effilochait. Ils se mirent à ne plus vraiment se confier. Ils étaient devenus à la fois plus proches et plus distants. Leur mutisme devint prison, où ils ne confiaient plus rien. Ils n'échangeaient plus rien, hormis leurs baisers, leurs gémissements.

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens et chacun en souffraient. Ils s'étaient tellement habitués à la chaleur de l'autre, qu'un jour, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Les limites de leur amitié, qui leur semblaient si parfaites, étaient devenues confuses, étirées, comme si un souffle de vent avait éparpillé le sable autour d'eux.

Ils n'avaient plus le choix.

_Ils devaient en parler._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ce qui les amena cet après-midi là, au moment où Jack allait partir, tentant une fois de plus de fuir et de se voiler la face.

« - Jack… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose »

Mais Hiccup en avait assez. Il en avait assez de fuir. Assez de voir Jack s'enfuir à nouveau loin de lui. D'avoir cette impression terrifiante de le sentir s'éloigner de plus en plus, le laissant plus seul que jamais face à ses questions.

« - Je crois que… que les amis qui couchent ensemble, et qui se disent être de simples amis, ça n'existe pas, Jack… »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'était figé dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie.

« -S'il te plaît Jack…regarde-moi. »

Jack ne bougea pas, mais ses épaules s'étaient tendues à l'extrême.

« - Pour une fois, aie le courage de me regarder en face et de me dire que ce n'est plus ce que l'on croit vivre depuis quelques mois… Je t'en prie, Jack… »

Silence. Hiccup se leva du lit et se dirigea à pieds nus vers son ami, toujours de dos.

« - S'il te plaît… Ne me laisse pas encore une fois avec un putain de vide à la con… Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? »

Il s'approcha encore et doucement, enlaça la taille du jeune homme et posa son front contre son dos. Il sentit les muscles se tendre sous la pression, mais il ne bougea pas. Quelques secondes passèrent, lourdes comme elles l'avaient rarement été_. _

_Il devait le faire._

Hiccup prit une respiration difficile et se lança à nouveau.

« - …Quoi qu'on aie… fait, toutes ces choses que l'ont s'est…montrées. Si… tu en as honte….si tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé, aie au moins le courage de me le dire… »

« - Arrête Hiccup. » souffla Jack, doucement, d'une voix ténue. S'il te plaît… »

« - Non. Je n'arrêterai rien du tout. J'en ai assez d'être dans le flou. Parce que tu sais quoi, Jack ? Et bien…moi, je ne regrette rien. Rien du tout. Ça… _ça s'est vraiment passé_… J'ai voulu le cacher parce que je… je ne le comprenais pas… »

Bon sang, ce qu'il lui en coûtait de dire ça à haute voix… Hiccup avait l'impression que dans son ventre une boule horrible s'était formée, comme si à présent, rien, rien du tout ne pourrait être comme avant.

Jack ne disait toujours rien. Il était pétrifié, terrifié par les mots d'Hiccup qui devenaient dangereusement réels, qui faisaient écho dans son crâne. Ce dernier continua, hésitant.

« - Mais chaque putain de baiser…chaque…caresse… chaque fois que je t'ai senti… (il avala difficilement) _en… en moi_, chacun de mes… gémissements, je ne l'ai jamais regretté, au fond de moi je le sais… »

La voix d'Hiccup flancha. Mais à présent qu'il avait crevé l'abcès, le flot de paroles coulait sans qu'il ne puisse le stopper. Il allait trop gardé, trop engrangé.

« - Peut-être que…ça n'a pas le sens que l'ont aurait…souhaité lui donner, c'est vrai…Mais bordel, fais-moi sentir que cela été _quelque chose_. Que ça s'est vraiment passé… Dis-le moi, Jack. Dis-moi que cela fait longtemps que n'a cessé d'être des amis…Qu'est-»

«- Est-ce que tu as peur, Hicc ? » La voix de Jack venait de claquer dans l'air. Le brun lâcha la taille de son ami, laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps, mais ne bougea pas plus.

« - … Affreusement… »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange, Jack se retourna, lentement. Ses pupilles bleues glacées étaient voilées. Dans ce voile, Hiccup pouvait y lire toutes les contradictions du monde. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son ami ouvrit la sienne et souffla.

« - Ecoute, Hicc', ce n'est qu'avec toi que j'ai … _ça_… Je ne regarde pas les autres…garçons. J'aime… les filles aussi… Ce n'est qu'avec…toi…»

Le brun planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jack, qui les baissa vivement.

« - Je…je ne veux pas être gay, Hiccup…»

« - Mais… je crois que…personne ne le veut, Jack . On l'est ou non, c'est tout… », Bredouilla le brun, ébranlé par la réponse.

« - Non attends, Hiccup... Je ne_ peux_ pas. » reprit le jeune homme d'une voix cassée. « - Je suis terrifié, Hicc. Tout ceci me terrifie plus que tout. Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne veux pas être… avec toi, vraiment avec toi, parce que ça serait un mensonge. Mais… »

Il avala sa salive et se mordit la lèvre.

« - Mais je ne peux pas te dire que tout ceci ne me fait pas flipper. Ce serait un mensonge pire encore. Que devoir me dire que les hommes…'fin, _qu'un homme_ me plaît, qui va falloir que je… dise à tout le monde… me faire traiter de pédale… risquer d'être malheureux, de …rendre malheureux ou honteux tout ceux qui m'entourent… De te rendre malheureux toi… _Je me_ terrifie, Hiccup. »

Il fit une pause. Ses mains tremblaient.

«- Ose me dire que c'est pas ça qui te fait peur à toi aussi. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas tout seul. »

Hiccup était resté silencieux, et avait des fourmis dans les jambes. La boule sans son ventre se déchaînait de plus en plus et il avait l'impression d'avoir la nausée. Il ravala.

« Oui, j'ai peur. Peur de ce regard que les autres vont… pourraient porter sur nous. Peur de tout ce que ça va engendrer. Peur de mon père, peur de mes amis. J'ai peur. Mais… ça je pourrais le supporter si l'on peut l'affronter à deux… »

« - Ce dont j'ai le plus peur… c'est ce que tu penses de moi. Que tu me rejettes. Que tu me mentes. Que tu t'éloignes, comme je te sens t'éloigner. Que tu nies… Que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas de moi, ni comme ami et encore moins comme… amant. Que tout n'était ça n'était qu'un mensonge. Je veux te retrouver Jack. Je veux… _mon Jack_. Ne me laisse pas avec ça. Je ne cherche pas à nous imposer sous un mot, je ne veux pas d'étiquette comme des morceaux de viande… Nous valons mieux que ça… Je te veux toi, c'est tout…»

Il avait tout dit en regardant ses pieds, terrifié à l'idée de croiser les yeux de Jack. Il continua, d'une voix basse.

« Et si tu veux arrêter… alors ne me touche plus »

Une paire de bras fins l'attira soudain en avant et il se retrouva plaqué contre ce torse où il avait niché son nez, ses baisers et ses caresses une heure plus tôt.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger, sans dire un mot. Dans leurs esprits, tout se brouillait. Leurs corps étaient épuisés par ce qui avait enfin osé être dit.

Jack avait laissé parler son corps, une fois de plus. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer d'Hiccup. Que ce dernier puisse croire qu'il pourrait le rejeter. De la même manière qu'il lui était impossible, même en étant simplement son ami, de passer une journée sans avoir envie de lui parler, de l'entendre, de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Mais parfois montrer tout ça par des gestes ne suffisait pas. Aujourd'hui, montrer ne suffisait plus. Alors, il prit sa décision.

« - Moi non plus Hicc, je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait… ce qu'on est devenus… J'en avais envie et j'en ai…toujours envie. » dit-il, le plus sincèrement du monde, en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux d'Hiccup.

Ce dernier resserra son étreinte, pour ne plus le lâcher.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Cela n'effaça pas le problème. Ça n'effaça pas non plus les peurs, loin de là.

Mais ils avaient mis les choses à plat, du moins une partie. Ils avaient osé se parler. Ne laisser enfin parler que leur cœur, mettre à bas le masque, les façades. Les amnésies passagères.

Ami. Amant. Meilleur ami. Amoureux. Camarade de fac. Partenaire. Gay. Hétéro. Bisexuel.

Aucun de ces mots n'étaient le bon. Parce que c'était plus que ça. Beaucoup plus que ça. Ils étaient toutes ces choses à la fois. Parce que les relations et les humains n'étaient jamais aussi simples que ça.

Les deux relations ne pouvaient pas être vécues en parallèles. Au contraire, elles étaient étroitement liées. Même pire, elles n'avaient jamais été deux. Peut-être au fond qu'elles n'avaient jamais faites qu'un.

Ce jour-là, fut la première d'une longue série de discussions, qui leur permit de construire petit à petit ce qu'ils appelaient sommairement « Jack et Hiccup »

Ils avaient accepté le fait que cela ne serait pas facile, ça, c'était certain. Mais que tant qu'ils oseraient à nouveau se parler, il y aurait toujours quelque chose de gagné.

Ce fut néanmoins à partir de ce jour, que l'étiquette de leurs « Amnésie Passagères », de leurs « Black Out » tomba définitivement.

Et c'était déjà un pas.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Et voilà

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! C'est un peu différent de ce que j'écris habituellement, mais je suis encore assez contente.

Et vous ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Faites-moi part de vos réactions, je me serais heureuse de vous lire et de vous répondre par pleiiiins de gentils messages (j'ai tant d'amour à donner, vous le savez bien)

A très bientôt mes agneaux, pour le prochain OS. Je ne peux pas certifier lequel cela sera, mais dans tous les cas, il risque d'être plus joyeux (ou un peu plus bordélique x)))

Emmawh


	2. Day 1 : Fichus Tableaux (1)

**Bonjour tout le monde ! =D**

Non, non, je vous jure, je n'avais pas oublié ma Hijack Week avortée, dont je continue à élever mes bébés avec attention (et peut-être un brin de flemmardise assumée).

Je profite de remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont mis ce recueil en follow et ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris.

Et Merci donc à Remus J. Potter-Lupin, The Deadly Nadder, Paquerette san et Alamane-Chan pour leurs reviews adorables sur le Day 2 !

Voici donc un autre aperçu de ce que mon cerveau atteint de folie avait pu faire à partir de la citation _**« Am I on the naughty list ? » **_de Rise of the Guardians. (Day 1 de la Week)

A nouveau, je vais délibérément faire ma petite cuisine avec ce nouvel OS ( je préviens, le ton est RADICALEMENT différent du premier) On se rapproche plus du délire.

Info 1 : L'univers de cet OS sera donc : **POUDLARD** ! =)

A nouveau _un joyeux bordel, je l'accorde_, mais cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de faire un Hijack à Poudlard et en même temps, de pouvoir m'amuser avec l'univers du château )

Info 1 : Il sera en **deux parties.** Parce que la partie deux manque encore de finitions et que la partie une était déjà longue. La suite sera donc le prochain chapitre de ce recueil « One Hijack Summer »

Côté remerciements spéciaux, un chaleureux merci à **Katenoire**, pour sa relecture et pour ces propositions loufoques pour compléter les miennes.

Merci à **Remus J. Potter-Lupin** pour ses encouragements et pour son goût pour mes idées de cinglées.

**BREF, place à l'OS, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Day 1 : « Am I on the naughty list ? **

_**XxXxxxXxxx**_

Au beau milieu de la nuit, tandis que tous les sorciers de l'école de magie Poudlard étaient plongés dans les nimbes profondes du sommeil (oui bon, enfin, tous ceux à qui n'étaient pas venu à l'idée de se balader dans les couloirs avec une cape d'invisibilité ou pour concocter une potion interdite, ou encore pour aller provoquer un chien à trois têtes, mais enfin, là n'est pas la question.) Bref, tout ce petit monde dormait à poings fermés.

Et bien étonnement, il y avait une partie du château qui pourtant, ne dormait pas, et ce, depuis plusieurs semaines à présent. Une faction faisant pourtant partie intégrante de la vie de l'école, avec leurs bavardages, leurs histoires mémorables (ou absolument sans intérêt) et leurs problèmes de voisinage. Une véritable communauté, où figures célèbres, illustres personnages ou purs anonymes, ou même paysage cohabitaient depuis des siècles dans une harmonie relative. Mais depuis quelques années, leur petit monde si grouillant de vie avait été bouleversé par le réveil d'un élément perturbateur.

Et oui, ce soir-là, se tenait l'Assemblée Générale de la C.H.T.O.P., plus communément appelée Congrégation des Habitants des Tableaux et Œuvres de Poudlard, qui avait décidé de se réunir d'urgence pour un événement d'une grande importance.

Que faire du cas Jack Frost ?

- Mesdames, Messieurs les Portraits, en ma qualité de Président, je déclare la séance ouverte. Et bien…par quoi allons-nous commencer ?

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Il y avait quelques années de cela, une nouvelle peinture à l'huile avait été introduite dans le château. Elle représentait un paysage enneigé, un lac gelé et à son centre, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs, un sourire malicieux accroché au lèvres, habillé d'un simple pull bleu à capuche et armé d'un bâton recourbé au bout. Ce personnage était la représentation du fameux Jack Frost, Esprit légendaire de l'Hiver et de l'Amusement, à la jeunesse (malheureusement pour eux) éternelle.

L'auteur de la toile, était, disaient les histoires, un drôle de sorcier provenant visiblement des Etats-Unis et qui avait juste signé simplement « J.B. ». Personne n'avait véritablement cherché à en savoir plus, après-tout. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu ignorer au moment de sa réalisation que cette copie serait une manière de plus pour Jack Frost d'élargir drastiquement le spectre de son aura de turbulence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la toile avait débarqué à Poudlard il y avait de cela quelques années. Paraîtrait-il que le directeur lui aurait trouvé un certain charme et qu'il aurait supposé que Jack apporterait une forme de gaité au milieu de tous ces portraits et tableaux si sérieux et poussiéreux qui recouvraient tous les murs du château.

Sauf que, non seulement Jack Frost n'était ni vieux ni poussiéreux, mais pire : pas sérieux pour un sou et un incorrigible fauteur de trouble. En résumé, depuis son arrivée au château, l'Esprit de l'Hiver (ou du moins sa copie) avait réussi à collectionner plus de plaisanteries et de farce de mauvais goût que les célèbres Mauraudeurs de leur vivant (étant déjà présent à cette époque, la rumeur courrait que Frost leur avait prêté main forte à plusieurs reprises)

Jamais tableau n'avait eu une si forte détermination à pourrir la vie de ses conjoints œuvres d'art. Comme si il ne suffisait pas au monde extérieur de subir le « vrai » Jack Frost, il fallait qu'il vienne mettre le merdier dans le quotidien si … palpitant des habitants toilés de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie.

**XxXxxX**

En parlant d'eux justement à peine commencée, la réunion décisionnaire était déjà au point mort et commençait à méchamment tourner en rond, car chacun y allant de son petit commentaire, cela créa vite une espèce de brouhaha cacophonique.

- L'autre jour, j'aurais juré qu'il était entrain de comploter avec Peeves, siffla l'un deux.

- J'en ai assez qu'il fasse tomber de la neige dans mon tableau !

- Il faudrait l'enfermer dans une armoire, oui !

- Everett ! C'est très cruel de faire ça ! Le pauvre chou…j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait peur du noir… Tu ne voudrais pas traumatiser un enfant non ? fit une voix féminine sur un ton de reproche.

- Enfant ? fit une voix écœurée. _Enfant_ ? J'ose espérer que tu plaisantes, Toothiana ? _Un gamin de 300 balais ? Nom d'un Nimbus…_

_- _Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à Rusard de lui rabattre le caquet à ce gosse ? Il ne pourrait pas le déplacer ?

- Enfin, William tu as oublié que c'est d'un Cracmol dont tu parles ? Au contraire, non seulement il ne pourrait pas lui jeter le moindre sort, mais en plus je suis certain que Frost arriverait à s'en servir pour un nouveau méfait. Non, cette fois-ci il nous faudrait le soutien d'un professeur…

- Messieurs, je propose de lancer une pétition !

- Une pétition pour quoi Howard ? ricana une voix de sorcière. Contre tes solutions inutiles ? Tu crois qu'une pétition va avoir un quelque effet sur Frost ? Je crois que tu as abusé du jus de Nargoles, mon pauvre vieux...

- SILENCE ! SILENCE ! Sinon, je fais évacuer le mur ! s'exclama le juge, en se massant les tempes.

Visiblement, la simple évocation du sujet arrivait même à les diviser en interne. « _Fichu Frost ! »,_ pensa-t-il, irrité. Heureusement son éclat de voix avait l'air d'avoir quelque peu calmé les bavardages et les plaintes.

- Merci. Bien, je pense que lui faire entendre raison est dérisoire, vu qu'il a ignoré tous nos avertissements…

_- Je crois qu'ignorer n'est pas assez fort comme mot…_

_- _Je PROPOSE donc, reprit le juge un peu plus distinctement, de l'amener devant la cour pour le faire répondre de ses actes et lui faire part de notre décision.

- Ce qui sous-entend de le kidnapper de force je pense… L'animal ne se laissera pas faire comme ça…, grogna un autre sorcier au regard bougon.

Le juge joua d'une main distraite avec les anglaises de sa perruque blanche, sourcils froncés, dans une intense réflexion. 

- Sir Nicholas St-North ?

- Oui Monsieur le Juge ? répondit une grosse voix à l'accent russe.

- Pourriez-vous lui envoyer les yétis ?

- Bien entendu, répondit ledit North, en croisant les bras d'un œil satisfait.

- Bon et bien, tâchez de le ramener rapidement, si vous le trouvez…

« _Ce n'est pas comme si Jack Frost était aussi facile à trouver qu'un flocon dans un igloo _», pensa le Juge avec une profonde lassitude.

- En attendant, Ignotus ! (tout le monde se retourna vers le portrait d'un vieux sorcier ensommeillé, qui piquait du nez, la bouche entrouverte) IGNOTUS !

Le vieux se réveilla.

- Allez prévenir le professeur MacGonagall. Dites-lui que nous aurons besoin de ses services très prochainement. »

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Après plusieurs jours de courses poursuites, où élèves, professeurs et fantômes avaient étés témoins d'enneigements soudains de la plupart des tableaux et auraient, parfois, juré y voir une bande de yétis les traverser en soufflants tels des phoques, ils parvinrent à leur but Jack Frost enfin fut intercepté.

Le conseil de discipline pu avoir lieu, dans le grand hall du château, où reposait un immense tableau représentant une salle d'audience où s'était déroulé le grand jugement de Drago le Pouilleux, mage noir de sombre mémoire.

Jack les fixa tous avec un air volontairement provocateur et faussement choqué, les mains dans la poche avant de son sweat.

- Alors quoi ? J'ai pas été sage, c'est ça ? J'ai été un…un _vilain petit tableau _? les nargua-t-il, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

Un concert de soupirs agacés s'en suivit.

- Assez d'insolence, Frost ! Pourriez-vous cesser de vous comporter comme un enfant ? s'emporta une sorcière à l'air revêche, tout en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de l'Esprit.

Jack ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer bruyamment. Cette bande vieillards ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être le plus théâtral possible.

- Sérieusement, j'ai du encore dû faire une grosse bêtise pour que vous vous soyez réunis non ? ajouta-t-il en souriant toujours, en portant son bâton en travers de ses épaules. Alors allez-y, lâchez-vous !

Le Juge se racla la gorge avec force, faisant taire les murmures furieux qui menaçaient de recommencer, ce qui accentua le fou-rire de Jack. On aurait dit un immense mur d'abeilles.

- Pour votre gouverne, _Monsieur _(le mot semblait le déranger_)_ Frost, vous n'avez pas été convoqué aujourd'hui pour un méfait en particulier.

- Ah, j'ose espérer que c'est pour vous excuser dans ce cas, répliqua Jack, toujours goguenard. Parce que pour être honnête, je me suis senti quelque peu bousculé ces derniers temps.

- Ooooh là s'en est trop, _laissez-le moi _!, s'exclama un sorcier, vert de rage, essayant de sortir de son tableau.

_- Horace, pour l'amour du ciel, calmez vos humeurs !_

_- _Silence, S_ILENCE_, par Merlin ! se plaignit le Juge, devenant tout rouge. Jack Frost, vous avez été convoqué aujourd'hui pour une liste de méfait absolument gigantesque, dont j'ai ici la liste, malheureusement non-exhaustive….

Jack Frost poussa un soupir et se tint en équilibre sur son bâton pour plus de confort, cela promettait d'être très très très long.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cette fois, c'en était trop !

Jack Frost grommelait dans sa barbe, l'air renfrogné. Le conseil avait rendu son verdict (après trois heures d'énumération et de glapissements) : la détention.

On l'avait alors envoyé paître à l'autre bout du château, dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite, et avaient, avec l'aide d'un Professeur McGonagall exaspéré, ensorcelé le tableau pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger de son cadre (une sorte de sort équivalent à de la Super Glue en somme).

On avait bien pensé l'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande, dans la salle aux milles objets, mais l'on s'était dit, avec raison, que la proximité de toiles dangereuses ou ensorcelées avec Frost était une très mauvaise idée.

Le pauvre Jack Frost se retrouvait donc assigné à toile, dans un couloir désert plein de courants d'air où l'ont avaient engrangés tous les tableaux ou les objets qui posaient problèmes (et qu'on avaient pas eu le cœur de faire taire à jamais) On pouvaient y trouver notamment le Chevalier du Catogan (dont les fanfaronnades et les hurlements guerriers avaient fini par exaspérer tout le monde) et une armure colossale, rendue maniaco-dépressive suite à une peine de cœur, qui passait son temps à gémir et à grincer, en lançant des longs « ô pourquoi, Merlin mais _pourquoiiiiii _? » plaintifs à l'extrême. Sur les autres tableaux, il n'y avait que des paysages plus barbants les uns que les autres.

Jack s'ennuyait profondément. A dire vrai, il ne s'était jamais autant _ennuyé. _Il ne pouvait pas sortir de son tableau, ne pouvait faire neiger que sur son lac et ne pouvait aller parler à personne. Aucun personnage n'avait le cœur à venir se balader dans ce couloir sinistre. Ni même les élèves. Même les fantômes l'évitaient. Et puis depuis quelques années, il y régnait curieusement une odeur de chien mouillé.

De plus, la compagnie du Chevalier du Catogan commençait à lui taper sur le système. Et les sempiternelles plaintes de sa voisine l'armure lui donnait un cafard monstrueux.

Au fil des jours, Jack se mit à bouder. En gros, il avait fait tomber la neige si dru dans son cadre que la dite neige avait recouvert toute l'image. Il avait alors creusé une sorte de trou à l'intérieur, comme un igloo, pour au moins échapper aux bavardages de ses voisins. La neige avait ça de bon, c'est qu'elle étouffait les bruits alentours.

**XxXxXxX**

Et puis un jour, où Jack avait atteint le sommet de son inactivité, il entendit des sortes de grognements sourds. Etrange en somme. Puis, une sorte de cri guttural lui fit se dresser les poils de ses bras. Puis qui fut suivit par une série de bêlements paniqués. Que se passait-il à l'extérieur ? Avide de savoir, le jeune Esprit entreprit de faire disparaître un peu de neige et de givre qui recouvrait son cadre, puis jeta un coup d'œil à travers sa fenêtre de fortune.

A priori, rien n'était anormal dans ce couloir. Désert, comme d'habitude. Mais les bruits ne provenaient visiblement pas de l'extérieur, mais bien d'un autre tableau !

En face du mur où reposait la toile de Jack Frost, se dressait un grand tableau d'un paysage d'Irlande, peuplé de moutons gras, qui passaient leur temps à brouter paresseusement leur herbe d'un air continuellement blasé. Absolument barbant, soyons clairs.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, quelqu'un, ou plutôt _quelque chose _semblait semer la panique parmi les bestioles laineuses. C'était une créature imposante, d'un noir d'encre, avec de larges ailes. Elle s'amusait visiblement à faire des pirouettes aériennes (au demeurant assez impressionnantes, selon les propres critère de Jack), pour redescendre en piqué, pour terminer par un vol en rase-motte au dessus du troupeau terrorisé.

La situation était fort comique et Jack se mit à rire, heureux de pouvoir avoir un peu de distraction sous les yeux. Après avoir observé le manège quelques instants supplémentaires, Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il l'avait déjà aperçue cette créature quelque part… C'était bien un….

- _DRAAAGOOOOOOON _! AUX AARRRRRRMES ! ARRIERE, DEMON ! Je m'en vais te pourfendre de la lame de mon épée et ramener ta tête à ma Mie ! Tu ne resteras pas impuni, immonde bête du diable ! A L'ASSAUT !

Et merde. Pour une fois qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant qui se passait dans le couloir, il fallait que ce stupide Chevalier débarque avec sa grosse armure. Jack leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'avancer un peu plus contre l'encadrement pour mieux voir.

Le dit Chevalier, avec ses braillements, eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention du dragon, qui se posa avec agilité sur la plaine verdoyante, finissant d'éparpiller les moutons. C'est à ce moment là que Jack remarqua que la créature avait un…cavalier ?

Heu… depuis quand ça se chevauchait les dragons ?

Le personnage portait un masque noir, une tunique brune, noire et rouge, avec de multiples sangles, accroches et mousquetons en tout genre. Qui était ce type ? Dévoré par la curiosité, l'Esprit de l'Hiver s'approcha le plus que son tableau le lui permettait. Si seulement il pouvait le quitter… Bordel, ce que ça pouvait être agaçant !

Trépignant, il tapota le sol avec son bâton et toute la neige qui encombrait sa vision fut réduite à néant.

Cela avait attiré l'attention du cavalier, car il regarda dans sa direction. Jack se figea, comme un gamin prit en faute. Puis le mystérieux chevaucheur de dragon bougea.

Il descendit sa… monture ? Puis, il traversa la plaine depuis le fond du tableau, se rapprochant toujours plus, ce qui donna le loisir pour Jack de le détailler un peu plus. Le garçon (même avec le casque, le doute n'était pas permis) semblait fin mais robuste. Il avançait à grands pas, mais donnait l'impression de claudiquer un peu sur une des ses jambes. La gauche visiblement…

Soudain, quand il fut cadré à mi-cuisse dans le tableau, le cavalier le héla, lui faisant un signe de main.

- Hey ! Heu… Salut !

Jack cligna des yeux, un peu déboussolé. A dire vrai, il avait perdu l'habitude qu'on le remarque.

- Salut !

- J'ai… J'ai toujours cru que ce couloir était abandonné… Je pensais pas qu'ils t'avaient emmenés ici, dit le cavalier, toujours masqué. 

Il avait une voix un brin nasillarde, mais elle n'avait rien de désagréable. Au contraire.

- Ouais, eh bien, comme tu vois… rigola Jack, se sentant un brin exposé tout de même. Il était dévoré par la curiosité. Qui était ce type ? « - Mais…tu…tu me connais ? _On_ se connaît ? » 

- Oh ! Pardon, désolé, s'exclama le jeune homme, en s'empressant de retirer son casque de cuir, libérant une crinière de cheveux auburn ébouriffés. « Je m'appelle Hiccup, continua-t-il avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. « Hiccup Haddock. »

- Enchanté Hiccup, fit l'Esprit, ravi de faire de nouvelles rencontres dans ce couloir perdu. Moi, c'est Jack...  
>- … Frost, je sais, compléta le viking avec un autre sourire, secouant la tête, amusé. Il faut dire que tout le château parle de toi… <p>

Jack rougit (mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de _rougir en plus ?) _et dissimula son trouble avec un rire. 

- Ah, bah au moins ils n'ont pas réussi à m'effacer complètement !Et heureusement, fit Hiccup. Sérieusement, c'est mort ici… Quelle horreur… La détention, ça craint… 

- Merci pour le résumé.  
>- Oh, je disais pas ça pour en remettre une couche, hein, fit Hiccup, rougissant, mais je trouvais que c'était injuste de t'envoyer croupir aussi loin…<p>

- Hey, t'en fait pas, je rigolais, pouffa Jack. Y'a pas de mal. Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené dans le coin ? 

Hiccup se gratta l'arrière de la tête, baissant ses yeux verts et alla répondre, quand il fut rejoint par le dragon. Le jeune homme se mit à lui gratouiller affectueusement le haut de la tête.

- Ah…heu…Jack, je te présente Krokmou. Krokmou, Jack Frost.

Les yeux verts du dragon noir scrutèrent Jack avec méfiance.

- Enchanté Krokmou ! lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil, ce à quoi le reptile répondit par un reniflement dédaigneux.

Hiccup poussa un petit soupir et railla :

- T'en fais pas, il est un peu méfiant avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas.  
>- Pas de soucis… Alors comme ça, ça se chevauche les dragons ? fit Jack, amusé en désignant Krokmou.<br>- Eh oui… Très longue histoire…, sourit le brun.  
>- Dis-moi…, demanda Jack, soudainement un peu honteux.<br>- Oui ?  
>- Vous venez d'où ? Enfin je veux dire, de quelle partie du château ? Parce que je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir déjà vu…<br>- Aile gauche, répondit Hiccup. Troisième étage, Galerie Viking. Mais je n'y suis pratiquement jamais. On se balade beaucoup avec Krok'…pas vrai mon grand ? ajouta-t-il en continuant à gratouiller le dragon qui se mit à émettre un son proche du…ronronnement ?  
>- D'accord, je comprends mieux, rigola Jack.<p>

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, se dit-il, c'est que si il avait déjà croisé un jour ces yeux verts incroyables, il s'en serait souvenu. 

- En tout les cas, ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un de vivant dans ce couloir ! dit Jack avec enthousiasme, s'amusant avec son bâton. Plutôt mort dans le genre.  
>- Ça, c'est certain. Je viens jamais par ici. <p>

- _Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui vous ? On m'a déjà condamnée… Ça y est je n'ai plus qu'à attendre la mort, adieu monde crueeeeeeeeel… _gémit l'armure à sa droite. 

- Oh pardon Simone, c'était pas dans le but de vous froisser, ça ne vous visait pas directement, soupira dramatiquement Jack, tandis qu'Hiccup pouffait dans sa paume.

Le rire du jeune homme fit du bien à Jack. Enfin quelqu'un de son âge (oui, bon presque) avec qui discuter, pour mettre un peu d'animation et palier à sa solitude ! Il se sentit à nouveau rempli d'optimisme. Lorsqu'Hiccup ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, ce qui en sortit fit naître une chaleur toute nouvelle dans le torse de Jack. 

- En tout cas, on s'ennuie beaucoup plus maintenant que tu n'es plus ici pour mettre l'ambiance… Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi… 

- J'espère que tu repassera alors, hein ? répondit Jack, espérant que le ton de sa voix ne faisait pas trop désespéré. Car désespéré à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seul une fois le viking du tableau d'en face envolé, oui, il n'en était pas loin.

Heureusement, la réponse le rassura, déclenchant également une nouvelle chaleur inhabituelle. 

Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Hiccup, avec un nouveau sourire.

**xXxXxXxX**

Les semaines et les mois passèrent. Jack ne s'ennuyait plus autant que ça dans son tableau, car dorénavant, il recevait systématiquement les visites d'Hiccup et de son dragon Krokmou. Ce dernier empiétait sur le paysage bucolique d'en face, au milieu des moutons (dont le taux de stress avait tellement augmenté qu'ils en avaient perdu du poids), tandis que le brun parlait de tous les sujets possibles avec le jeune Esprit de l'Hiver.

Jack était infiniment heureux d'avoir désormais près de lui ce jeune viking si singulièrement curieux, enthousiaste, avec ses taches de rousseur et ses adorables petites tresses sous son oreille. Un peu timide au premier abord, mais vite sarcastique et amusant au deuxième.

Ils se mirent à passer tout leur temps ensemble, riant, papotant sur la vie de l'école, sur les disputes de tableaux, sur les histoires de fantômes…

Hiccup lui rapportait avec application ce qu'il se passait dans le château, notamment les blagues des élèves. Les individus revenant le plus souvent dans leurs discussions étaient deux jumeaux rouquins qui étaient visiblement en train de concourir pour le titre des plus grands chahuteurs de Poudlard

(Les Mauraudeurs et Jack mis à part, bien entendu)

Leurs aventures contées par un Hiccup souriant, à grands renforts d'imitations, de sourires et de grands gestes devinrent vite pour Jack le plus beau moment de ses journées. Il déclara solennellement que les deux Weasley (car c'était bien leur nom) méritaient toute son admiration et son inébranlable soutien. Tout d'abord pour perpétuer toutes les choses que Jack désignait comme le but ultime dans la vie, mais également pour animer son ami d'une manière aussi adorable. Mais il préféra garder la deuxième raison pour lui.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Au fil du temps, ils se mirent à en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre, découvrant leurs vies avant qu'ils soient devenues des simples peintures à l'huile. Hiccup, sous la demande de Jack, avait fini par lever le voile sur son étrange passé de chevaucheurs de dragons.

Le jeune homme était devenu à son époque un chef respecté, sur son île, nommée Berk, après avoir amené son village à cohabiter avec des dragons. Mais une mauvaise chute l'avait coupé dans son élan et lui avait été fatal. Sa meilleure amie, Astrid, avait donc reprit le rôle de chef du village après sa disparation, à lui et à Krokmou. Et après quelques années, son portrait réalisé pour son couronnement, ainsi que ceux de tous les chefs qui les avaient précédés, avaient été ballotés de places en places pendant des siècles. Des vikings, retrouvant leurs racines de sorciers dragonniers, les avaient donc emmené au Château de Poudlard, qu'ils n'avaient alors plus jamais quitté.

- J'ai passé les derniers siècles à me balader dans tous les tableaux de ce château avec Krokmou, lui raconta-t-il, un jour, un sourire en coin, tandis que, derrière lui, un mouton ahuri était coursé par un Krokmou fou de joie face à son nouveau jouet.

Hiccup avait lui aussi pu assouvir sa curiosité quand à cet étrange garçon aux épis blancs, à comment il était devenu un Esprit et un Gardien. Hiccup ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de venir passer de longues heures dans le couloir du deuxième étage. La présence du tableau neigeux et de son propriétaire rieur comblait une grande partie de ce que les éternelles balades et l'amitié de Krokmou ne pouvait pas combler. Il était accro à son rire, à son humour, à ses histoires abracadabrantes qu'il avait vécu en compagnie du Père Noel (une fois qu'on s'était habitué à sa hauteur impressionnante et à son goût prononcé pour les biscuits, il était attachant) du Lapin de Pâques (un épouvantable casse-couille parfois, qui en plus laissait ses poils partout) du Marchand de Sable (parfois dur à suivre, mais le meilleur allié possible) et de Pitch Black (ce qui se passait de description mais qui donnait lieu à des histoires de dessous de lit sans fin)…

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Un soir, où ils étaient encore en train de discuter (les rares habitants du couloir s'étaient fait une raison à ce que leurs bavardages par cadres interposés soient interminables. Et le Chevalier du Catogan s'était fait clouer le bec par un Krokmou passablement agacé.)

- Je t'envie, tu sais Hicc' ?  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Ben…Tu peux te déplacer partout où tu veux ! ça me manque de pouvoir voler dans tout le château…  
>- Et moi je devrais dire quoi ? Ouais, je peux me déplacer de tableaux en tableaux que je connais comme ma poche. Youpi, la grande aventure…<br>- Ouais mais pouvoir faire ça c'est déjà la belle vie non ?

Hiccup haussa un sourcil.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis mort ? Au moins ton « original » peut parcourir le monde. Alors que moi je suis cantonné à ce château…  
>- C'est pas parce que mon double a la belle vie que ça rends la mienne plus palpitante… fit Jack. Je suis quand même un tableau qui ne bouge pas.<p>

Il y eu un silence. Harold avait le menton posé que le rebord de son cadre, regardant l'Esprit de l'Hiver de l'autre côté du couloir faire de même. Oui, il avait mal au cœur pour son ami. Le voir ainsi cloué au sol lui rappelait le douloureux souvenir de Krokmou incapable de prendre son envol avant qu'il ne lui construise une nouvelle aile.

Sauf que là, le sentiment était exacerbé. Premièrement, il était teinté d'impuissance, car même tous les mécanismes du monde ne pourraient pas libérer Jack de l'enchantement du tableau. Il fallait l'aide de la magie. Et deuxièmement, parce qu'une partie de lui, toujours plus grande, souhaitait avoir le jeune Esprit à ses côtés, vraiment. Pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter par exemple.

Et voir si sa peau lisse était aussi douce qu'il le lui semblait de loin…

Attendez une seconde… _hein ?_

_- _Et si on essayait de convaincre le Tribunal des Tableaux ?  
>- Tu rigoles ? J'ai déjà essayé des dizaines de fois !<br>- Je pense pas que passer son temps à les provoquer ait été ta plus brillante idée…  
>- Tu n'adhères juste pas à ma conception de la diplomatie, Hiccup !<br>- Extrêmement personnelle ta diplomatie. Tellement personnelle que personne ne tombe dans le panneau.  
>- Tu verras, un jour ça va marcher et ils tomberont sous mon charme !<p>

Jack haussa les épaules avec un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un sourire qui fit faire un drôle de looping dans le ventre du jeune viking.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de te faire sortir, murmura-t-il.

Tout à coup, cette perspective devenait plus urgente que jamais.

**XxXxXxXx**

**- **Professeur McGonagall ! Auriez-vous une minute à m'accorder ?  
>- Monsieur Haddock, vous voyez bien que je suis occupée.<br>- S'il vous plaît, ça ne prendra pas long…

Minerva McGonagall poussa un soupire lourd de sens. Ces derniers temps, une agitation immense régnait dans l'école, et elle avait bien assez à penser sans avoir à se préoccuper des diatribes de la décoration ! Elle se repoussa dans l'arrière de sa chaise, attrapa ses lunettes pour les essuyer, se retournant face au tableau d'un illustre sorcier qui régnait derrière son bureau. Le jeune homme accompagné de son dragon en avait pris toute possession, faisant au passage grommeler le sorcier qui y résidait.

- Je voudrais vous demander si vous me viendriez en aide…  
>- Essayez toujours, répliqua la sorcière en se caressant l'arrête du nez. <p>

Hiccup se dandina un petit peu, jouant avec les lanières de son costume de vol.

- C'est au sujet de Jack Frost…  
>- Oh par pitié, non, j'en ai assez entendu ! claqua Minerva. Ce garnement et ses pitreries m'ont déjà causé assez de migraines à cause de l'agitation qu'il crée chez les autres tableaux. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?<br>- Non, à dire vrai, je voudrais vous demander si vous ne pouviez pas… le… libérer de son sortilège ? 

Le professeur de métamorphose leva les yeux au dessus de ses lunettes et fixa Hiccup droit dans les yeux. Le jeune portrait se sentit rougir. Minerva serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne.

- Etes-vous à ce point incohérents ? Cela ne fait que quelques mois que vous étiez venus tous à coup de pétitions pour le bloquer dans son tableau et le garder au deuxième étage. Et là, vous voudriez que je le libère ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer les raisons de ce revirement ? Ces vieux fous m'ont déjà cassé les pieds pour que je l'enferme.

- Eh bien, c'est une demande personnelle, marmonna Hiccup, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. S'il vous plait, Professeur, vous savez bien qu'il est….malheureux là où il est… c'est mon ami.

- Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de soucis avec des adolescents, il faut que je me préoccupe des états d'âmes de tableaux adolescents ? Vous avez un conseil, des juges et des référendums, servez-vous en que diable ! Ecoutez monsieur Haddock, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Vous savez que j'ai du respect pour vous et votre calme… relatif, mais le sort de Jack Frost ne m'importe pas autant qu'à vous.

Hiccup poussa un long soupir tout en roulant les yeux. Tant pis. En d'autres circonstances il aurait peut-être insisté, mais là, il sentait le Professeur à bout de nerf.

- Merci quand même Professeur. Je comprends, vous avez sans doutes d'autres… chats à fouetter, grogna-t-il.

Avant que le Professeur outré ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le viking avait pris la fuite sur le dos de son dragon, envoyant valser le sorcier barbu dont il avait empiété le cadre, qui poussa lui aussi une exclamation vexée. Minerva, agacée, le fit taire d'un coup de baguette magique.

Franchement, parfois ces tableaux étaient des vraies plaies.

De son côté, Hiccup, tout en volant sur Krokmou déclara d'un ton blasé. 

- Bon. On passe au plan B.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ce soir-là, il y avait une table que tout le monde évitait. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas propre ou était auréolée d'une quelconque malédiction, mais tous les élèves savaient que cet endroit pouvait être relativement dangereux suivant ce qu'on y touchait (ou même effleurait !)

En effet, les élèves de la maison des Lions, de la première année jusqu'à la septième, savaient qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'approcher des frères Wesley quand ces derniers préparaient visiblement de nouvelles blagues. Bon nombres d'entre eux s'étaient fait recouvrir de divers bleus et blessures, certains avaient eu la frange complètement calcinée ou encore s'étaient vus pousser des plumes sur le fessier. Apparemment, ici, on pouvait voir la fabrication de ce qui semblait être une sorte de canne à pêche… (1) Mais personne ne souhaitait (du moins pour l'instant) savoir à quoi ou à qui elle était destinée. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux roux se parlaient à voix basse, penchés sur leur œuvre.

- Ça va marcher tu vas voir Fred, murmura George, les yeux brillants d'excitation.  
>- Tu l'as dit, George, il ne va pas en revenir…<br>- PSSST ! _psssst !_

Le sifflement fit se figer les deux jumeaux. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil curieux aux alentours. Aucun élève ne semblait leur prêter la moindre attention.

- _Hey ! Derrière vous !, _siffla encore une voix derrière eux.  
>- Fred, il me semble que je reconnais cette voix, pas toi ?<br>- Oui, George, en effet je l'ai déjà entendue…

Ils se retournèrent de concert et sourirent au cadre minuscule qui trônait à côté de la cheminée. Il était sensé représenter une vieille ruine abandonnée (décidément les paysages exposés à Poudlard étaient d'une platitude déconcertante). Mais là, se tenait Hiccup, avec un Krokmou qui semblait vraiment à l'étroit.

- Gagné. Salut Hiccup !  
>- Longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, renchérit Fred. Tu as été retenu quelque part ? Oh salut Krokmou.<br>- Ouais j'étais…. occupé, répondit Hiccup. 

Allez savoir pourquoi, le viking se sentit rougir. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Il secoua la tête pour chasser son trouble et prendre à nouveau la parole.

- Si je viens vous voir, c'est que j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

Les deux jumeaux se lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Vous connaissez le tableau de Jack Frost du sixième étage ?  
>- Tu parles si on le connaît ! s'exclama l'un des jumeaux (Hiccup avait encore du mal à savoir lequel), avec les yeux admiratifs. On est ses plus grands fans !<br>- Notre idole, clairement. D'ailleurs lui aussi on ne l'a plus vu…  
>- Eh bien justement, c'est là qu'est le problème…<p>

Les jumeaux écoutèrent Hiccup leur raconter la situation rapidement et à voix basse pour ne pas ameuter un élève (ou un tableau) un peu trop curieux. Au fur et à mesure, l'admiration avait laissé place à l'indignation la plus totale sur leur visage.

- Bandes de vieux sacs à Veracrasse, grogna l'un d'eux avec véhémence. On ne touche pas au meilleur d'entre nous !  
>- Tout à fait d'accord. Et tu dis qu'ils l'ont enfermé au deuxième étage ?<p>

Hiccup acquiesça.

- Il faut faire quelque chose dans ce cas…

En apercevant le regard complice que se lançaient actuellement les deux jumeaux, Hiccup se dit qu'il venait d'ouvrir la cage aux lions.

… bon, et bien cela promettait d'être mouvementé…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(1)**: Clin d'œil totalement assumé à ce cher Remus J. Potter-Lupin, dans sa géniale fiction « Le Projet A » =)

MERCI pour tes encouragements sans failles pour mes idées loufoques ! (et promis j'oublie pas tes défis)

… C'est bon, vous êtes toujours là ? ^^ je ne vous ai pas perdu en route ? Parfait !

Comment Hiccup et les jumeaux vont-ils sauver la situation de Jack ? Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas déclencher plus de problèmes ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé cette première partie, laisser vos impression dans les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir (et je réponds toujours) ^^

A très bientôt pour la suite, et retrouver mes jolis petits tableaux turbulents et plus de Hijack =)

Emmawh


	3. Day 1 : Fichus Tableaux (2)

**Bonjour ! **

Eh non, je ne suis pas (encore) décédée ! Pardonnez-moi ce délai, j'ai attendu de retrouver à nouveau de l'inspiration et d'avoir moins de travail pour me laisser écrire sans culpabiliser.

(il y a aussi que cette suite m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Si j'avais su… )

Voici donc la suite et fin de ce qui était à l'origine Day 1 : _« Am I on the naughty list ? _» de la Hijack Week de Juin. (Comment ça on est en décembre ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler)

L'instant des remerciements :

Merci aux gens qui ont laissé des reviews sur la première partie, avec des jolis compliments qui font plaisir, ainsi qu'à tous les anonymes passés faire un coucou sur mon recueil et qui lisent ce message.

Merci donc à **Remus J. Potter-Lupin**, mention spéciale pour toi mon vieux, à me soutenir dans mes délires de parfaite cinglée. D'ailleurs, je me suis inspiré de ton Dumbledore dans celui-ci, j'espère que appréciera l'hommage.

Ainsi que Alamane-Kun, Paquerette San, Anthae et Shiva.

Merci également pour votre mise en favoris, en follow et autre joyeusetés.

Merci surtout à **Katenoire** pour sa relecture avisée, et pour encore et toujours m'aider à trouver les solutions les plus improbables à des situations qui le sont encore plus !

BIEN, j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette suite et son lot d'éléments perturbateurs, on se revoit en bas pour le reste !

Place à nos deux tableaux rougissants !

P.S. : Oui, le nom de la fiction a été changé, vu que _« Am I on the naughty list ? _» n'était plus vraiment représentatif. Je l'ai donc nommé par son nom de travail, soit _« Fichus Tableaux _»

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Fichus Tableaux (partie 2)**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Jack Frost, nerveux, faisait les cent pas dans son cadre. Hiccup lui avait dit qu'il allait trouver une solution. Et qu'il allait revenir très vite. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas encore là ?

Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'était _pas du tout _parce que le jeune viking _lui manquait. _Où est-ce que vous allez chercher ça ? Quand on était un jeune tableau éprit d'un g…heu…d'un _gigantesque_ parfum de liberté, attendre la libération était une raison suffisante pour trépigner d'impatience. Non ?

De plus, sa tension avait augmenté d'un cran quand Simone avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours d'armure en essayant de se fracasser les membres sur le sol. Ce qui, non seulement, avait fait un boucan du diable (réduisant au passage les tympans de Jack à de la neige fondue), mais qui plus est, avait alerté le concierge, un horrible bonhomme au teint de serpillière sale, et avait valu à Jack une accusation éhontée d'avoir poussé la malheureuse à l'irréparable en se moquant d'elle. Le vieux grincheux avait grommelé tout le temps que dura la reconstruction du tas de ferraille pleurnicheur.

L'Esprit n'avait même pas prit la peine de se défendre et était parti bouder derrière un gros tas de poudreuse. Ce couloir était tout bonnement insupportable, point. Il en avait marre d'être ici. Et d'être accusé de choses aussi absurdes que l'atteinte à la vie d'une armure dépourvue de joie de vivre.

Et de ne pas pouvoir s'enfuir dans le château avec Hiccup. De ne pas pouvoir partager son tableau.

D'être obligé de l'attendre pour pouvoir lui parler. De ne pas pouvoir le tou…_HEIN ? Oulà. Minute papillon !_

Jack secoua la tête. Décidément, il commençait à tout mélanger. Hiccup était son plus proche ami, c'est tout. Le fait qu'il soit devenu totalement indispensable à ses côtés n'en était que la meilleure preuve et cela n'avait rien à voir avec… autre chose.

… _n'est-ce pas ?_

_« - _Jack ! Bah, alors tu boudes ? Sors de là je t'amène des solutions ! »

Ouf, enfin. Il était revenu.

Si maintenant ces rougeurs énervantes pouvaient bien se faire la malle de ses joues, cela l'arrangerait.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**« - **Ah ouais, j'avoue que là, ça fait mal. »

« -Tu l'as dit. En résumé, tu te retrouves au même stade que les tableaux… _moldus. »_

_« - _Bon sang, c'est vrai. 'Paraîtrait même qu'en plus de ne pas pouvoir sortir de leur cadre, ils ne peuvent même pas bouger _du tout ! »_

_« -_Pfff… Tu parles d'une vie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être spéciaux ces Moldus quand même… »

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient plongés dans leurs discussions depuis à présent plusieurs minutes.

« - Merci pour ce _fantastique résumé_. Alors, vous pensez que vous allez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi ? » pressa Jack, qui n'avait pas envie que son début d'espoir n'ait le temps de fondre comme neige au soleil.

Hiccup et Krokmou assistaient à la scène depuis l'habituel tableau plein de moutons en face. Le viking se triturait tellement les doigts de stress qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se les arracher. Cela donnait également envie à Krokmou de les lui avaler d'irritation.

Les jumeaux se turent et regardèrent l'œuvre avec un regard concentré.

« - On va essayer » assura Fred.

« - Frérot, à toi l'honneur. »

George leva soudain sa baguette et tapota la toile en prononçant :

_« - Finite Incantatem ! »_

Rien ne se produisit et Jack essaya tout de même de sortir mais fut à nouveau repoussé violement sur le côté. Il lança un regard d'excuse au roux.

« - Bon, ben ça risque d'être plus difficile qu'on ne le pensait, fit Fred, en grimaçant. A moi maintenant ! »

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, et à l'aide de sourires charmeurs à tout va, les flamboyants jumeaux s'étaient vu permettre l'entrée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard (Il se trouve que Madame Pince était plutôt acariâtre envers les élèves qui déclenchaient des Pétards Mouillés du Docteur Flibust dans son antre sacrée – même si George lui avait_ assuré_ qu'il s'agissait d'un accident)

Leur présence à la bibliothèque était pourtant due à une grave constatation : ils étaient à cours de ressources.

Ils avaient tout tenté pour le tableau du deuxième étage. Du moins tout ce qu'ils connaissaient pour délivrer le malheureux personnage de sa prison bariolée. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Quiconque aurait vu les jumeaux Weasley s'acharner à trouver une solution à ce point n'aurait plus douté du fait que les deux jeunes roux puissent rester aussi longtemps concentrés sur une même tâche.

Il y eut plusieurs tentatives, toutes soldées par des échecs cuisants. Cuisant parfois même au sens propre, vu que le pauvre Jack avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand un des sortilèges de Fred avait ricoché on ne sait où pour venir enflammer la pauvre toile. Il avait du faire un violent pas de côté pour éviter les flammes avant que Georges ne déclenche un autre sort pour réparer les dégâts et lui épargner la cuisson. Autant dire qu'à ce moment-là, le cœur de ce pauvre Hiccup avait raté plusieurs battements.

En désespoir de cause, ils avaient même envisagé de demander l'aide de Peeves, mais au regard scandalisé d'Harold ils avaient jugé la méthode un peu trop dangereuse. Même si l'on pouvait imaginer une forme de solidarité entre fauteurs de trouble, il n'y avait aucune garantie que l'Esprit Frappeur de Poudlard ne retourne sa veste et ne veuille balancer le pauvre tableau dans des toilettes quelque part dans le château histoire de s'amuser.

De son côté, Jack perdait espoir et se renfrognait de plus en plus. Son moral en berne finissait par déteindre sur Harold lui-même, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à dérider son ami. Cette humeur avait même atteint Krokmou, qui devenait irritable au possible.

Mais les jumeaux ne perdaient pas espoir et se firent une promesse solennelle de trouver une solution. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un seul recours (il était exclu de quémander l'aide des professeurs, aux vues de la réaction de la vieille Macgo' – Hiccup le leur avait raconté en grommelant, le tout argumenté par des remarques délicieusement sarcastiques) et il s'agissait de la bibliothèque. Même si ils savaient qu'ils allaient au devant de beaucoup d'heures de recherches.

Poussant un long soupir, ils se perdirent dans les dédales des rayonnages.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

« - Tableaux… tableaux ensorcelés… _« Objets magiques du XIVècle… », « Peintre et magicien : quels secrets ? »,_ « _Le Yuca doté de parole… » _Bon sang George, tu trouves quelque chose ?

« - Négatif Fred » grogna le roux. « Rien que des livres horriblement ennuyeux sur l'histoire de l'Art Magique… Personne ne pourrait les avaler ceux-ci… »

«- Sauf peut-être Hermione » bailla son jumeaux, à moitié couché sur le livre qu'il parcourait en diagonale.

« - Le pire, c'est que je suis sûr que la solution est proche ! On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, même si on doit le découper et le coller ailleurs ! »

« - On aurait qu'à, je ne sais pas…_ le transférer _dans un autre tableau... »

« - Bon sang, c'est confus ! »

Soudain Fred releva sa tête d'un livre avec une expression que son jumeau reconnu tout de suite : Fred Weasley avait une idée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jumeaux chuchotaient avec excitation, penchés l'un vers l'autre.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

« - Comment ça un sortilège de _Confusion_ ? » demandèrent de concert un Jack et un Hiccup perplexes au possible. Ils ne voyaient absolument pas en quoi cela pouvait les aider.

« - On a eu cette idée durant nos recherches à la bibliothèque… d'ailleurs c'est assez drôle de constater que les livres n'ont en rien aidé la situation. « soupira Fred avec un geste fataliste. « Comme quoi, les études ne sont pas faites pour nous… Bref. Revenons à nos tableaux. En fait, ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse, c'est qu'on t'invoque dans un autre tableau ! »

« Et pour ça, on va faire croire à un autre tableau que tu lui appartiens ! Ou plutôt, faire croire au tien que tu ne lui appartiens plus ! Et tout ça combiné avec un sortilège de Transfert et hop, le tour est joué ! »

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre en se disant qu'il s'agissait d'une idée complètement tordue. Quant à Jack il semblait s'illuminer. Pour cause, il était à peu près prêt à essayer n'importe quoi à ce stade.

Le jeune viking était un peu inquiet, mais après tout, c'était lui qui était allé demander de l'aide aux jumeaux. De réputation, les deux Weasley aimaient mélanger et manier les sortilèges pour mettre en place leurs farces. Alors pourquoi pas… Et puis, il croisa le regard de Jack, qui lui souriait d'un air qu'il voulait rassurant, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, appuyé sur son bâton.

« - Relax, Hiccup… ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ? »

Hiccup se sentit un peu bizarre sur le coup puis poussa un soupir et leva une main avec un sourire contrit.

« -Okay, essayons, fit alors Jack, son enthousiasme retrouvé, aux jumeaux, qui sourirent, tous excités par cette nouvelle idée. « Comment vous allez procéder ? »

« - Eh bien, on va devoir lancer les deux sortilèges en même temps, expliqua Fred, très sérieusement. « George s'occupe du sort de Confusion et moi du Transfert vers un autre tableau. Bon, tu es prêt ? »

« - Oui ! » S'exclama joyeusement la représentation de l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Il était tout feux tout flamme à l'idée d'enfin sortir de sa prison gelée. Quand soudain, il s'alarma, réalisant qu'il manquait quelque chose. En voyant les deux jeunes roux lever leur baguette. Il s'écria en levant les bras :

« HEY, Une minute ! OH STOP ! »

Les jumeaux et Hiccup (et également Krokmou qui avaient même arrêté la chasse aux moutons) lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

« Vous comptez me transférer où, au juste ? » demanda Jack, un sourcil haussé.

Il se voyait mal apparaître sans prévenir à n'importe quel endroit et la vision se voir se voir transféré par inadvertance dans le tableau du Juge, de la Grosse Dame ou encore du Chevalier du Catogan le fit frissonner.

Les deux jumeaux se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu et Fred déclara.

« Bah dans celui d'Hiccup voyons ! »

Krokmou releva la tête si brusquement qu'il bouscula un mouton au passage et le fit sursauter. Hein ? Devoir partager SON tableau, devoir partager SON HUMAIN avec cet énergumène gelé, qui lui accaparait déjà suffisamment de temps alors qu'ils n'étaient MEME pas dans le même tableau ? Ah non, _non non et NON _! Il se mit à grogner.

Mais ce que les jumeaux trouvèrent le plus comique, c'était bien les visages du viking et du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui étaient passé instantanément à une teinte soutenue proche du rouge brique. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre (et accessoirement par un pot de peinture écarlate)

« -Oh… ah ben…heu…

Jack était paralysé. L'idée lui plaisait beaucoup. _Voir un peu trop._ Il se racla la gorge, les joues brûlantes, tentant de reprendre contenance.

«- Ben…heu… si Hiccupme veut alors-

Il se rendit soudain compte de sa phrase et balbutia, encore plus écarlate en voyant le viking rougir encore plus violement.

« - NON, enfin je …je veux dire, _s'il est d'accord avec…heu…ça… »_

Soudain, il se mit à paniquer un peu. Et si Hiccup refusait tout net de partager son tableau ? Et si il se sentait envahi ? Bon sang, pourquoi il était si embarrassé tout à coup ? Il osa à peine jeter un regard à son ami, et déglutit difficilement.

« - Donc heu (bon sang, c'était si difficile que ça comme question ?)… tu…tu es d'accord ? »

Hiccup quand à lui, se reprit comme il put et tenta de prendre un ton dégagé, malgré les battements de son cœur qui lui assourdissait les sens.

« - O-Oui oui pas de problème, je le v_-, enfin je veux dire_, je suis d'accord, bien entendu, haha, quelle question hein… Aïe, Krokmou, arrête de m'écraser le pied !

Jack se sentit infiniment soulagé d'entendre ses mots et rencontra le sourire d'Hiccup et aussi complètement chamboulé par la perspective.

Bordel, mais pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être normal cinq minutes quand il s'agissait d'Hiccup ?

En parlant de ça, son imagination défilait à vitesse grand V, lui imposant des images de son ami et lui assis côte à côte dans le même tableau, la tête d'Hiccup reposant sur son épaule, voir son sourire se rapprocher de plus en plus, ressentir des picotements et des chaleurs tout le long de son-

« - Alors c'est d'accord ou pas ? » fit Fred d'une voix sonore, un sourcil haussé, tandis que George se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

Les jeunes personnages sursautèrent presque et s'empressèrent d'accepter d'un hochement de tête et de quelques paroles pas franchement distinctes.

« - Bon alors, prêt, George ? »

« - Prêt, Fred ? »

Les jumeaux se placèrent en face du tableau enneigé, baguettes brandies et figures concentrées.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de fermer un œil et de retenir sa respiration. Quand à Hiccup, il avait les jambes qui flageolaient et la tête qui tournait et il avait une forte envie de se ronger les ongles, un nœud dans l'estomac. Pourvu que ça marche…il avait tellement envie que ça marche…

« _Confundo _! » s'écria Fred, tandis que George lançait en même temps son sortilège de Transfert.

Soudain, il y eu une énorme détonation et le couloir fut entièrement envahie par une fumée argentée. Sous la surprise, les jumeaux eurent des hoquets incontrôlés et durent s'éloigner le plus possible de l'endroit en question.

Ils entendirent alors une cacophonie intense dans tout le couloir, sorte de mélange de bêlements affolés, de plaintes qui ressemblait plus ou moins à « Mes aïeux, quelle est encore cette folie ? ON NOUS ATTAQUE ! TOUT LE MONDE SUS AU DONJON !» ainsi qu'une autre métallique semblable à

« - La fiiin du monde est proche ! Ooooh la mort est venue me chercher ! _PRENDS-MOI FAUCHEUSE ! _»

Soudain la voix d'Hiccup provenant sans doute de son tableau s'éleva un peu plus fort. Il était visiblement un peu paniqué.

« - WOW DU CALME LES TABLEAUX ! » Les hurlements se calmèrent un peu sous le coup. « Hey ! Fred ? George ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jack ? JACK ! Jack, REPOND! »

Mais une autre voix, toute proche cette fois-ci, s'éleva alors au milieu de la longue pièce, à quelque pas des jumeaux.

« -Aïe ma tête…Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça peut être _bruyant_ par ici ! »

Les jumeaux sursautèrent, essayant de voir à travers la brume qui se dissipait gentiment.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Fred étouffa un juron quand il vit une touffe de mèches blanches émerger de la brume qui encombrait le couloir.

« _-Oh bordel de m_-«

Une voix bougonne s'éleva alors sur la droite, en provenance du tableau enneigé.

« - Les gars ? Hiccup ? Hicc' tout va bien ? C'est bon j'suis là, j'ai pas bougé, par contre je suis carrément sec-«

La fumée se dissipa alors complètement et un silence abasourdi tomba sur le couloir. Hiccup avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. En face de lui, dans son tableau, son ami aux cheveux blancs regardait lui aussi devant lui, un choc immense lui figeant le corps. Alors ça…

George marmonna avec stupeur à l'intention de son frère.

« - Heu Fred, qu'est-ce qu'on a fichu au juste ? »

« - Aucune idée, répondit Fred, lentement, toujours figé de stupeur. Mais je _crains_…que nous ayons _quelques_ problèmes ».

Devant eux, raide comme un piquet, cheveux blancs en bataille, hoodie bleu recouvert de gel, bâton de berger recourbé au bout, et avec un air totalement ahuri, se tenait…

… _le véritable Jack Frost._

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Au milieu d'un bureau haut de plafond surmonté d'alcôve en pierre, l'antique directeur de Poudlard était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil élancé et confortable, l'air très préoccupé par maintes affaires.

Alors que tout l'école, sa sous-directrice sévère, ainsi que la majorité du monde sorcier le croyait en train de travailler sur ce qui serait la nouvelle découverte magique révolutionnaire, ou sur un quelque devoir magique impressionnant, bref, d'utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un seul pourcentage de sa brillante intelligence pour le bien du monde, et bien, il se trouve qu'il n'en était rien. Non.

Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore tirait au flan dans son bureau.

Et il ne désirait rien d'autre qu'avoir la PAIX ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute, une heure si il était chanceux.

Alors qu'il allait se pousser à de la pure rêverie de vieil homme (sérieusement, plus personne ne semblait se rappeler qu'il était aussi un homme d'un certain âge, c'était lassant. Les rhumatismes ça touche tout le monde, zut !)…

« - Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Phinéas était apparu dans son tableau d'ancien directeur de Serpentard, l'air absolument paniqué.

Dumbledore se retint de justesse de gémir de frustration. Quoi _encore _? Si c'était encore le Ministre de la Magie, il allait le tuer.

« - Monsieur, c'est… légèrement la panique dans les cachots. »

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Quelques minutes auparavant…_

Severus Snape lança un regard satisfait sur ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il se caressa les mains d'un air ravi en avisant les quatrièmes années de Griffondor et de Pouffsouffle peiner comme jamais sur un filtre de Mort Vivante.

_Merlin_, qu'il aimait voir leurs fronts plissés, leurs yeux suintant la panique, les gouttes de sueur poisseuse dégoulinant sur leurs tempes, au dessus de leur potion bouillonnante. (Et qui était probablement fausse, vu la couleur)

Oui, Severus Snape adorait voir ses élèves souffrir. A vrai dire, rien ne le mettait plus en joie. Même si il aurait préféré les voir se casser les dents sur des sortilèges, ou démembrés par accident en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les voir peiner à ce point sur une potion comme si leur vie en dépendait était une compensation tout à fait acceptable.

« - Weasley, votre cravate est dénouée et pousse les racines de mandragore hors de votre table. Dix points en moins pour Griffondor. Ramassez-moi ça tout de suite, petit goret », susurra-t-il avec délectation, en voyant un des jumeaux lui lancer un regard hargneux.

Aaah, retirer des points aux Griffondor, quel passe-temps merveilleux !

Tandis que Snape se délectait de ses propres pensées, George Weasley, en train de ramasser ses racines, un genou à terre, irradiait d'envies meurtrières. Ou du moins, il mourrait d'envie de voir l'infâme Snape se voir recouvrir d'immondice ou se voir heurter par n'importe quoi.

Il se releva et allait fait part à son frère de son idée diabolique, quand il vit un flocon de neige danser devant ses yeux. Un flocon ? Alors qu'il faisait au moins quatre-vingt degrés dans cette salle ?

Au moment même où il comprenait ce qu'il se passait, en même temps que son frère, il entendit un rire étouffé derrière lui, suivit d'une exclamation joyeuse.

« - _Celui qui touche le nez fait dix points ! FEU ! »_

Une gigantesque boule de neige vint alors s'écraser contre la tête du Professeur Snape, suivies immédiatement par une avalanche d'une centaine d'autres avant qu'il ne puisse réagir ou sortir sa baguette. Les jumeaux se mirent à applaudir la scène totalement improbable qui sévissait sous leurs yeux.

Jack Frost et Peeve faisaient un concours de lancer de boule de neige sur Severus Snape.

Les jumeaux se sentirent alors très fiers de leur invocation.

Tandis que Snape éructait de rage tout en essayant de savoir si il avait bel et bien vu l'Esprit de l'Hiver Jack Frost le bombarder de boules de neige, et que toute la classe ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, les jumeaux furent soudain rejoints par le Moine Gras qui semblait effaré par la scène.

« - Le Directeur veut vous voir tous les deux dans son bureau, _maintenant. »_

_Aïe, ils allaient en voir des vertes et des pas mûres._

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Tout en levant un sourcil interrogateur, Dumbledore sentit alors une drôle de présence dans le château. Une présence qui, à priori, n'avait aucun lieu d'être à cet endroit. … Une petite vérification plus précise lui donna de plus amples informations sur la nature de l'intrus. Eh ben ça par exemple.

Il poussa un long soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez. Et zut, il allait encore devoir régler les âneries de ses élèves. Ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir tranquille pour une fois ?

Mais enfin, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien leur prendre, à ces deux jumeaux, de faire apparaître des entités magiques à tout bout de champ ? Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire !

« - Je vois. Phinéas, chargez un fantôme de la mission de me ramener ici Fred et Georges Weasley. »

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**Encore quelques minutes auparavant…**_

Jack Frost ( le vrai, le véritable, en chair et en flocons) avait les yeux plissés par ce qui ressemblait à de la concentration (qui sur son visage, était plutôt déroutant), tandis que Fred et Georges Weasley lui expliquaient tant bien que mal par quelle manière il s'était retrouvé à Poudlard. Au moment ou George se lançait dans les détails des sortilèges utilisés, Jack l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

« - Bon écoutez les gars, je ne crois pas que je saisis très bien comment je suis arrivé dans ce couloir, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je m'en fiche un peu. Ce que j'ai saisi c'est que je suis enfin à Poudlard et bon sang, ça faisait des années que j'en rêvais ! »

Il se mit à se balader dans le couloir pour s'arrêter devant le tableau de son homonyme.

« - Et qui plus est, j'ai l'occasion de tailler une bavette avec mon portrait, ce qui, croyez-le, n'arrive pas tous les jours ! »

Soudain, George poussa un cri perçant en avisant sa montre.

« - MERDE ! On est en retard au cours de Snape !

« - Mais attends George, comment on fait pour Jack Frost ?

Fred se retourna vers Jack et haussa un sourcil.

« - Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« - Moi ? Oh mais _visiter, _quelle question, fit l'Esprit avec un grand sourire qui en disait long.

Les jumeaux ne purent pas s'empêcher de reconnaître _ce_ regard et de répondre par des sourires carnassiers. Ils avaient quand même invoqué le plus gros fauteur de trouble connu à ce jour, et le laisser vagabonder dans le château promettait beaucoup _beaucoup_ de choses…

« - Allez-y, je vais garder un œil sur lui, fit Hiccup, en poussant un soupir. « Filez en cours. J'ai assisté un jour par erreur à une retenue de Snape, et je peux vous assurer que mon estomac ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Filez, je gère… »

Les deux jumeaux acquièrent en se lançant un regard semi inquiet, semi-amusé. Mais le temps pressait, alors ils lancèrent, tout en courant vers l'escalier.

« - Okay, merci Hiccup ! A tout à l'heure, _Jack Frost,_ _visite bien_, on te retrouve après! »

Frost leva un sourcil surpris, qui se métamorphosa bien vite en moue amusée, en se rapprochant du tableau, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« - _Me surveiller moi ?_ _Toi ? « _

Sans l'avoir prévu, le viking piqua un fard. Décidemment, ces rougissements intempestifs commençaient à bien faire. Mais de voir soudain la réplique parfaite de celui qu'il rêvait de voir d'aussi près lui avait fait momentanément perdre ses moyens.

« - Oui, il faut aller trouver un moyen pour te renvoyer chez toi… »

« - Qui te dit que j'ai envie de rentrer ? répondit Frost, malicieux. Je veux visiter, moi, ça fait des années que j'essaye de rentrer ici par effraction !

« - Comment ça par effraction ? S'étonna Hiccup en haussant un sourcil.

Frost laissa échapper un petit rire au lieu de répondre. Au contraire, il lança un clin d'œil au tableau, qui rougit encore une fois. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter Jack le Tableau, qui s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge avec irritation.

« - Hey, faites comme si j'étais pas là, surtout ! »

Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Jack tout ça. Déjà que lui ne pouvait pas bouger et que voir son original se balader librement l'énervait profondément. Mais en plus qu'il se permette de faire un… clin d'œil et de faire rougir SON Hiccup (oui, vous avez bien lu, son Hiccup).

De plus, une partie de lui enrageait de ne pas avoir autant d'assurance que son double. Il était jaloux que ce dernier puisse observer Hiccup de près…Non non, tout ça n'allait pas du tout !

« - Aux dernières nouvelles je suis toujours coincé… »

Frost s'écarta du tableau d'Irlande pour aller scruter son portrait de plus près. Après quelques secondes de silence, il déclara :

« - Il y a vraiment rien à dire, je suis beaucoup plus beau en vrai. »  
>« - Hey, je te permets pas ! » répliqua le tableau, vexé.<p>

« - Bon ne t'en fais pas, mon gars, tant que tu n'es pas disponible, je me charge … de tes arrières. », déclara Frost. « Ce château aurait besoin d'un bon coup de folie si tu es d'accord avec moi. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu ne resteras pas coincé longtemps, parole de Jack ! »

« - Hein ? _»_

L'encre du jeune ne fit qu'un tour et il pensa rageusement : « _- Et en plus de mon ami, il me vole mon job ! Mais… mais…. LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! JE CRAQUE ! »_

« - Oh Pardon joli brun, ajouta-t-il en direction d'Hiccup, mais le devoir m'appelle ! Tu peux toujours essayer de me suivre bien sûr. »

En quelques secondes il avait disparu, au nez et la barbe d'Hiccup, avant que le brun n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, tandis que le Jack le Tableau s'étranglait.

_« - Joli brun… il l'a appelé joli brun… c'est un cauchemar. »_

_« - _Suuuuper… Alors c'est donc à ça que ressemble un Jack Frost qui est libre de ses mouvements ? » demanda Hiccup, en grognant, à l'intention du tableau.

La peinture lui renvoya un regard noir.

« - Bon, ben il ne me reste plus qu'à aller le chercher », soupira Hiccup. « A tout à l'heure Jack »

Il enfila son casque et grimpa sur Krokmou pour s'envoler à la poursuite de l'esprit.

Jack s'assit en tailleurs, toujours vexé.

« - Mon double est là depuis même pas dix minutes et il me vole déjà la vedette. Quelle plaie, vraiment. Les Dieux me détestent, c'est sûr.»

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**«- **Oh génial, parfait. _Superbe. »_ grogna Hiccup. « Voilà qu'on l'a perdu ! » 

Après avoir tenté de poursuivre l'Esprit de l'Hiver dans une partie du château, alors que le chenapan l'avait pris de vitesse et il avait perdu sa trace vers les cachots. Il était donc retourné dans le couloir du deuxième étage, soucieux de laisser son ami le tableau tout seul.

Qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air prêt à compatir, mais alors pas du tout. 

« - Ben vous aviez qu'à pas m'abandonner pour _mon vrai moi_, Hic' espèce de sale lâcheur, » grogna le jeune homme, en boudant (une fois de plus).

« - Jack c'est ridicule. »

« - Tu le préfères à moi c'est ça ? »

« - _Pardon ? »_

« - Oh ça, va, hein, tu peux me dire, je ne suis plus à ça près. »

« - Est-ce qu'on est _vraiment_ en train d'avoir cette conversation ? »

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_« - Bien, _souffla alors Dumbledore souriant, (mais intérieurement exaspéré) en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Pour commencer, je suis…comment dire…_ravi_ de te revoir, Jack. Et de voir que tu as l'air en forme.

« - C'est partagé, le vieux. »

« - _Professeur Dumbledore_. »

« - C'est partagé, _vieux _Professeur Dumbledore. »

Les jumeaux s'étranglèrent et durent se retenir mutuellement pour ne pas pouffer. C'était Dumbledore tout de même ! Ce Jack Frost ne manquait pas de culot.

Leur maître à penser, cela va sans dire. Ils envisageaient clairement de lui construire un autel.

« - Cependant, reprit le Directeur, je ne suis pas certain que le Professeur Snape soit du même avis que moi. »

« - O_ohh_ Monsieur Nez gras n'a pas aimé que je refroidisse l'ambiance de son cours ? » rigola Frost.

« _Décidément, les jeunes esprits sont vraiment les pires. Je commence à voir de qui James et Sirius devaient tenir leurs idées _» pensa Dumbledore en soupirant, avant de reprendre.

« - Très bien jeune homme, tu le sais peut-être comme tout comme moi, que je ne peux pas te faire quitter le château, vu que tu as été _invoqué_. »

Il lança glisser un regard perçant aux deux jumeaux à sa droite, qui ne purent pas s'empêcher de tressaillir et de lui lancer un regard gênés.

« - Autrement dit, tu ne pourras partir que sur _ta seule volonté. »_

Jack Frost répondit par un grand éclat de rire avant d'effectuer quelques pirouettes dans le bureau, avant d'aller farfouiller dans les bouquins et les objets, jouant avec comme si ils ne devaient pas valoir moins de milles gallions pièce.

« -Trop cool ! Alors je crois qu'il y aura moyen pour que je m'éclate comme un fou ici dans ce cas…! » 

« - Tu sais bien que je ne compte pas te laisser encore mettre le saccage dans mon école sans rien faire, n'est-ce pas Jack ? répliqua Dumbledore avec un sourire. (il fallait bien qu'il garde la face, mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il rêvait de lui rabattre le caquet à ce gosse.) Veux-tu bien lâcher cet objet s'il te plaît ? Et dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« - Visiblement, vous ne m'avez pas arrêté jusque là, donc… »

Mais Frost obéit, reposa l'objet. Puis se posa face au Directeur, les mains sur le bureau de ce dernier. 

« - Okay, le vioque, parlons sérieusement », répondit Jack.

« - Je t'écoute. »

« - Vous savez à présent que si je suis ici c'est parce que mon tableau était entravé, commença Jack, avec une moue. Et je vous avoue que c'est plutôt_ vexant _venant de vous. 

« - Je n'en suis pas responsable, Jack, releva le directeur. Il s'agit d'une décision du Conseil des Tableaux. »

« - Bah alors Dumby, c'est plus vous le Directeur ? Vous ne pouviez pas leur dire, genre, juste _non_ ? »

Si Dumbledore n'avait des eu toutes ces années de self-control derrière lui en présence des adolescents, il lui aurait bien infligé une magnifique correction à ce sale gosse. De toute manière, avant même qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que soit, Frost reprit la parole :

« - Ecoutez, c'est simple, si vous ne le faites pas libérer, aucun de vos élèves ne sera plus tranquille. En plus, ils ont des examens, non ? » fit Jack d'une voix malicieuse. 

Derrière lui, les jumeaux Weasley se lancèrent des regards exaltés. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : des blagues dans tous les coins, un capharnaüm gigantesque dans toute l'école et qui en plus, perturberait des examens ? Difficile de trouver un programme de la part du Maître en Personne des Troubles Fêtes qui ne leur convienne mieux. L'avant goût qu'ils avaient eu dans les cachots de Snape leur avais laissé déjà une grande impression et ils débordaient de joie.

« - Et si tu pensais aussi inculquer un peu de retenue à ton double, ne crois-tu pas ? » 

« - MOI ? _De la retenue _? » 

« - Oui ici, il y a des règles à respecter. Si ton double n'était pas aussi turbulent à embêter les autres tableaux, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé coincé dans ce couloir sinistre. Cela reste toute de même une école. » 

L'Esprit poussa un long soupir, clairement ennuyé. Il prit appui sur son bâton et posa son menton dessus. Il roula les yeux une dernière fois et reprit la parole.

« - Okay le vieux… si vous libérez mon tableau, je vous promets de partir sans faire (il marqua une pause, sembla réfléchir_)… trop _de grabuge, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Dumbledore soupira et posa rapidement le pour et le contre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Jack Frost, Esprit de l'Hiver et de l'Amusement en roue libre dans le Château (même si cela mettrait très certainement un peu d'animation dans cette bâtisse, mais c'était risquer d'avoir une Minerva McGonagall furibonde sur son dos et la perspective le faisait frissonner.)

Mais si il faisait libérer le portrait, il aurait alors tout un comité d'une centaine de tableaux plaintifs, s'attardant à appuyer à la fois sur ses nerfs et ses rhumatismes latents.

Mais à choisir… non, vraiment…Minerva les yeux révulsés par la rage, c'était bien trop éprouvant pour ses vieux os. Autant risquer un peu de grabuge en guise de cadeau d'adieu de Frost et de le voir partir que de risquer que de se confronter à ça.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait trouver un compromis. Quelque chose pour empêcher au moins la réplique de l'Esprit de faire trop de vagues. Lui faire entendre raison était plutôt impossible, alors il fallait un autre moyen…

« -Très bien Frost, j'ai un marché à vous proposer. J'accepte de libérer votre portrait, mais à une seule condition. »

« - Laquelle ? »

« - J'assignerai un autre tableau pour le surveiller.»

« - HEIN ? Mon double aura un…. _babysitter_ ? Comme si les Gardiens ne me suffisaient pas, à me materner » éructa Jack, clairement scandalisé.

« - C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Contrairement à toi, je pense que ton portrait a encore une chance de se rattraper. » claqua Dumbledore. « Liberté conditionnelle ou détention. »

L'Esprit aux cheveux blanc fronça les sourcils mais parût considérer la proposition.

« - Hum… il pourra à nouveau se mouvoir au moins ? _»_

_« -_ Je te le garantis. _»_

_«_ - …D'accord le vieux, finit par répondre Jack. Mais alors…tout dépend de qui vous lui assignez. »

« - …J'avais bien une idée. »

Un sourire en coin étira la bouche de Jack Frost.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Plus tard, au couloir du deuxième étage…_

Jack se rongeait les ongles avec anxiété. Cela faisait à présent ce qui lui semblait être une éternité qu'Hiccup s'était envolé dans les étages avec Krokmou.

Le Moine Gras avait débarqué quelques temps plus tôt dans le couloir avec une convocation express de Dumbledore pour son ami. Il avait laissé également échapper que les jumeaux Weasley étaient également conviés chez le directeur.

Tout cela l'avait inquiété au plus haut point. Il n'était pas stupide, il se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec l'invocation de son original (qui à sa connaissance était toujours en train de profiter du château comme d'une station balnéaire.).

Et connaissant l'énergumène ils risquaient gros, et tous ! Et si les jumeaux étaient sévèrement punis par sa faute ? Et si Hiccup lui aussi était fait punir pour avoir tenter de le libérer ? Et si … on lui avait retiré sa liberté, à lui aussi ? Cette pensée lui avait donné la nausée.

Si tel était le cas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Heureusement, le bruit familier des ailes de Krokmou parvint à ses oreilles et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit la silhouette noire se poser dans le tableau d'en face (que les moutons avaient finis par déserter.)

Hiccup descendit de sa monture et retira son casque, avant d'avancer tranquillement, tandis que Jack se releva, en alerte.

« - Enfin ! Vous êtes revenus ! Alors qu'est-ce que te voulait Dumbledore ? »

Il s'attendait au pire et une foule de questions se bousculaient dans la tête. Mais Hiccup ne parlait toujours pas, mais se contentait de le regarder avec un sourire en coin.

Loin de le rassurer, cela irrita Jack. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement répondre ?

« - Hiccup, que s'est-il passé ? Où est mon original ? Ils t'ont puni ? Est-ce que les jumeaux ont des ennuis ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? »

Jack sentit tout à coup son tableau comme se détacher d'un énorme poids. Il se sentait léger, plus libre. _Est-ce que… ?_

_Il fallait qu'il essaie_. Le sourire toujours présent de son ami le conforta dans cette idée.

L'esprit souffla un bon coup et marcha droit vers le bord de son tableau, les yeux fermés, tout en grimaçant face à un choc ou une douleur éventuelle (il ne s'était toujours pas remis de cet horrible mal de tête qui l'avait assailli le jour où il avait essayant de se jeter dedans corps et âme).

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Au contraire, il n'y avait que la merveilleuse sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait dans tous ses ports.

Il sentit des touffes d'herbe effleurer la plante de ses pieds, chatouillant ses orteils. Une fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans le tableau d'en face, qu'il avait tant exploré de ses yeux. Et à l'intérieur se tenait Hiccup, plus proche que jamais, son sourire disparu.

« - Il y avait une condition. Je suis chargé de te _babysitter_ apparemment, fit Hiccup en haussant les épaules. Maintenant qu'on est… colocataires. »

« - La chance que tu as là, » répliqua Jack, pince sans rire.

« - Pff… t'as même pas idée… » 

Ils se regardèrent quelques instant sérieusement, mais leurs yeux riaient. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Le rire d'Hiccup fit chanceler quelque chose dans le cœur de l'Esprit de l'hiver et Jack, sans réfléchir se jeta sur le brun pour le prendre étroitement dans ses bras. Hiccup en eu le souffle et son unique jambe coupés. Reprenant difficilement son équilibre, il resserra sa prise sur le corps de Jack. Il s'autorisa à plonger son nez dans les mèches blanches, leur douceur lui caressant doucement les bords du visage, dégageant une odeur délicieuse. Sa jambe valide était parcourue de tant de tremblements qu'il se demanda quand elle allait lâcher sous leurs poids. Il crut sentir un frisson chez Jack, mais qui ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant.

Jack était aux anges. C'était chaud, doux, rassurant. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait eu le moindre contact avec qui que ce soit. Le fait que cela soit celui d'Hiccup amplifiait le tout par dix. Son cœur battait la chamade et il pouvait sentir également celui du brun faire de même contre son torse. Le bout se ses doigts le picotaient et il se met à caresser doucement le dos du viking, sentant contre ses paumes le rugueux du cuir tanné de sa veste. Son autre main remonter doucement dans les cheveux auburn, enfouissant avec délice ses doigts entre les mèches en bataille, jouant au passage avec les deux petites tresses. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être adorables ces tresses…

Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre cette étreinte, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse en même temps. Finalement, d'un mouvement lent, Jack recula sa tête, libérant le viking de ses bras. Il avait le teint rouge, qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Au passage, sa joue effleura celle (brûlante) d'Hiccup, dont les yeux verts croisèrent les siens. Jack pouvait distinguer à présent à quel point ce vert était magnifique, renforcé par la multitude de taches de rousseurs qui courrait sur ses joues. Il sentait son souffle atteindre ses lèvres... Il rougit violemment, prenant en compte la distance bien trop courte pour son cœur affolé. Avant de faire ce qu'il considérait être comme une bêtise il se retira avec un rire nerveux.

« - Haha, pardon, mon enthousiasme est un peu trop…enthousiaste… »

« - Pas de mal », souffla Hiccup, les joues toujours en feu, un sourire en coin.

« - Je suis content d'être libéré. Et je te cache pas que je suis content que mon original soit retourné d'où il était… »

« - Jack. »

« - En même temps, il est quand même plus beau que moi alors… j'espère que je suis aussi cool que lui... »

Le sang d'Hiccup ne fit qu'un tour.

« - Jack ! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu es un idiot. »

Un bras l'agrippa fermement et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres d'Hiccup avaient recouvertes les siennes. La main du viking était posée sur le long de sa mâchoire, tandis que sa bouche timide tremblait sous celle de l'Esprit.

Là, quelque chose explosa dans la tête et le corps de Jack. Il réagit instinctivement et d'un bras il encercla la taille fine d'Hiccup pour le presser encore plus contre lui, retrouvant la chaleur découverte à ses côtés.

Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi tout ceci lui semblait si naturel. Comme si il n'avait jamais eu d'autres sentiments que ceux qui le traversaient de part en part en ce moment, les lèvres d'Hiccup bougeant gentiment contre les siennes. Il ne parvenait plus à imaginer une autre façon d'agir avec le jeune viking.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait à présent tout le loisir d'en profiter.

Ce dernier se détacha de lui, en posant son front contre le sien.

« - C'est toi le vrai Jack Frost pour moi, » souffla Hiccup. « C'est _toi _qui es ici avec moi… »

L'Esprit de l'Hiver ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

« - Et entre nous, l'autre Jack… est totalement imbuvable. »

Jack répondit au viking par un rire léger, en voyant la rougeur sous les taches de rousseur de son ami.

Ils se séparèrent, ne sachant pas pendant un instant comment réagir. Puis, ils recommencèrent à rire, la tension se relâchant. La main de Jack agrippa celle d'Hiccup et la serra. Les deux yeux bleus se levèrent vers les verts.

« - Merci de m'avoir sorti de là. » murmura Jack.

Le brun ne répondit rien, mais il n'y avait rien besoin de dire, son sourire le lui disait amplement.

Et Jack rendit soudain compte qu'il venait de trouver une place dans ce château. Un sens à son existence de tableau solitaire, autre que de passer son temps à enchaîner farce et manigances pour se faire remarquer.

A présent, il y avait Hiccup. Hiccup qui le voyait vraiment. Hiccup qui l'avait vu quand tout le monde l'ignorait. Hiccup qui l'avait tiré de l'ennui. Et qui finalement l'avait sauvé d'un horrible couloir plein de chevaliers et d'armure larmoyante.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Le jour où le portrait de Jack Frost avait été libéré de son cloisonnement et où il s'était enfui dans les étages en compagnie d'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III avait été marqué par le retour subit du silence dans le sinistre couloir du deuxième étage. On pourrait penser que ses différents habitants s'en seraient sentit soulagés de retrouver ainsi leur tranquillité solitaire.

Eh bien, non. Oh bien entendu, cela ne concernait en rien les moutons du paysage d'Irlande, qui s'étaient vus ravis de pouvoir reprendre un peu de graisse sur leurs os, sans cet inutile reptile pour mettre à mal leur cardio. Eux, bien entendu n'avaient pas d'autre avis que celui-ci. Et pourtant au milieu de la nuit, des plaintes grinçantes retentissaient entre les murs…

« ôôôô Diantre, Miséricorde ! Jeunes geeeens à l'amour IMPOSSIBLE si charismatiques, pourquoi m'avoir _abandonné à mon sort si malheureux _? Ce couloir est si vide dans ce bourgeon d'amour qui rappelait à mes jeunes boulons que OUI l'amour était bien possible dans ce monde de gueux, malgré le mal, malgré la distance ? Oooh POURQUOI ? MERLIN POURQUOI ? Il ne me restera à présent que le plus grand désarroi et la triste compagnie d'un pathétique chevalier déchu. »

« - Ma mie, votre complainte m'offense et me blesse profondément. N'y a-t-il point de cœur dans ce tas de ferraille ? »

« - Laissez, Chevalier, un jour la rouille se chargera de mettre un terme à ma vie de souffrance. »

« - Remettez-vous Simone, après tout… ce n'étaient que des tableaux. »

**xXxXxXx**

Dans la célèbre école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, la nuit, tout était calme.

Cependant, Il y avait une partie du château qui ne s'endormait jamais.

Une paire de joyeuses peintures à l'huile qui fusaient à toute vitesse de tableaux en tableaux en s'esclaffant, leurs rires se répercutant sur les murs de l'immense bâtisse.

Ces rires qu'à présent, rien, ni le temps ou un quelquonque Conseil des Tableaux ne pourraient faire taire.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**THE END**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Oh mon dieu, c'est le One-shot le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit ! Rien que cette partie fait 7600 mots ! Si j'avais su que mes deux tableaux chouchous prendraient cette ampleur pour une simple Week… ^^

Bref, j'espère que tout cela vous aura plu, que mon léger Hijack vous aura satisfait, que vous n'avez pas été trop choqués que j'aie rendu le véritable Jack Frost aussi poli et cordial qu'une punaise de lit (j'avoue m'être bien défoulée et puis, bon, il fallait bien une raison pour vouloir préférer, à l'instar d'Hiccup, le Jack Tableau au vrai !)

Et que le retour de Simone l'Armure pleureuse vous aura satisfait ! =)

Je profite de l'occasion pour remercier à nouveau **Remus J. Potter-Lupin **pour avoir intégré Jack le Tableau et Simone l'Armure à sa fantastique fiction « _Le Projet A _», (que si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous y renvoie de suite, car elle en vaut la peine !)

Merci d'avoir fait vivre l'idée au delà d'un simple One-shot, et merci pour la publicité.

Voilà, maintenant à vous de jouer : J'attends vos commentaires, reviews, tomates, faites-vous entendre

A la prochaine, pour plus de Hijack !

Emmawh


	4. Day 5 : Hors jeu

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes une excellente année 2015.

Merci à Remus -Lupin, Alamane-Kun, et Inuko pour leur reviews sur l'OS précédent, et merci à Darklzzy09, InfiniteScorpiusInuko et Mydaline pour l'ajout en follow, et/ou favoris.

Ma résolution était de terminer mes projets qui me tenaient à cœur. En voici donc un, que j'affectionne pour pleins de raisons.

Voici le One Shot écrit dans le cadre de la Hijack Week June 2014. Il s'agit du Day 5, dont le thème était « _« Excuse me, barmaid ! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offsprings ! I ordered a extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone. (HTTYD) »_

Merci à Katenoire pour avoir lu, corrigé, commenté et conseillé judicieusement mon premier jet d'il y a plusieurs mois. Merci à JL pour son oreille et à ma chère Babo pour sa relecture et deuxième correction.

Merci à Remus J. Potter-Lupin pour son soutien indéfectible

Note : Cet OS alterne deux points de vues de deux personnages distincts. Leur nom apparait en gras quand commence leur narration.

Bonne lecture !

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Day 5**

**XxxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Stoick**

Depuis maintenant plusieurs années, je commence à penser que mon fils essaye de me faire passer un message.

Pourtant, je peux jurer à n'importe qui que je fais des efforts. Je dirais même que des efforts, j'en ai fait des caisses et des caisses.

Comprenez, que je vous explique. L'autre jour, j'étais vraiment heureux. Parce que pour la première fois, Harold a ramené un ami à la maison.

Avant que vous vous dites que j'avais une mauvaise image de mon fils, je me dois de rectifier certains points.

Mon fils Harold n'avait jamais encore donné l'impression qu'il avait des amis. Du moins, je n'en avais aucune certitude. Il ne recevait jamais de coup de téléphone, ne demandait jamais pour sortir ou quoi que ce soit. Je n'entendais parler de personne, à croire qu'il n'y avait que lui et les professeurs dans toutes ses classes depuis l'école maternelle. J'en ai été même jusqu'à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

Mon Harold, il a toujours été…ahem…comment dire….un peu _différent_. Il passait son temps dans la lune ou dans les bouquins, à marcher des heures durant (si au moins c'était de la course à pied ou du cross, pourquoi pas, mais non, c'est de la _marche)_ avec le chien Toothless (je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait voulu l'appeler comme ça, vraiment, ce gamin me dépasse.)

Et puis ce jour-là, miracle, il se ramène avec un camarade. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le rejeton des Overland, qui vivent dans le quartier chic de Beurk. Ses parents sont des gens plutôt importants. Et d'ailleurs je crois que le gamin fait partie de l'équipe de basketball du lycée. Cette nouvelle m'a absolument enchanté.

Non seulement mon Harold voyait enfin du monde et, qui plus est, il côtoyait des sportifs ! Que des bonnes nouvelles en somme.

Depuis toujours, j'avais secrètement espéré lui donner un jour le goût de ces soirées profondément masculines, de ces moments privilégiés entre un père et son fils devant un match, ou bien même en direct, dans les stades ! Causer stratégie, tactiques d'attaque, manœuvres d'équipe, feinte, ect. Aller voir des matchs ensemble, dans la sueur des autres supporters, chanter en chœur, la main sur notre massif poitrail (oui, enfin pour moi, pas encore pour lui, mais ça viendra. Il faut qu'il mange un peu plus de soupe, c'est tout) Et qu'un jour, il voudrait bien se lancer dans l'arène et entrer dans l'équipe du lycée ! (oui je m'emballe, mais j'ai toujours été un homme d'action vous savez)

Mais, bon sang, Harold n'a jamais vraiment voulu que je lui enseigne les bases de quoi que ce soit. J'ai eu beau tenter de lui expliquer plus d'une centaine de fois les règles du hors-jeu (voyez, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne fais pas d'efforts, non ? Oh, et puis remettez-vous, les règles du hors-jeu ne sont pas si compliquées à saisir ! (1) )

Depuis qu'il est tout jeune, je me suis efforcé de lui donner le goût du sport.

La première fois, je l'ai emmené dans un club de basket. Il était tellement minuscule par rapport aux autres joueurs, qu'il n'arrivait pas à leur attraper le ballon.

Je l'ai inscrit à un club d' unihockey. Dans les deux jours qui avaient suivi, il s'est amené à la maison avec une méchante entorse. J'avais espéré qu'il se fut blessé en ayant voulu garder la balle farouchement lors d'une attaque bien sentie vers l'arrière et que, dans la volée, il avait marqué un but héroïque en donnant de sa personne pour arracher une victoire inespérée à son équipe, devant une foule en délire.

Mais non. Selon le coach, il avait juste trébuché sur sa propre canne. A l'arrêt.

Je n'ai pas laissé tomber. Je l'ai traîné dans tous les clubs que je connaissais :

Judo (un pouce tordu), lutte (des énormes bleus), club de ski (ce jour-là, il s'est cassé la jambe).

D'ailleurs je crois qu'il n'a jamais compris les messages subliminaux que je lui ai pourtant laissé partout dans la maison : les deux belles altères que je lui avais offertes à Nöel sont devenues des serre-livres, les revues sportives telles que le journal « Le Viking Time » a fini comme tapis de sol devant l'écuelle de Toothless…

Peut-être qu'il essaye de me faire passer un message. Je crois qu'il _n'aime pas le sport._

Ce qui est ridicule. Aimer le sport, c'est aimer la collaboration, l'amitié, l'esprit d'équipe, l'impression d'appartenir à une seule et même tribu. C'est…la vie quoi. Et je crois qu'il ne veut pas apprendre ça de moi.

C'est pour ça qu'au moment où je me mettais carrément à désespérer, il a ramené ce gamin.

Le gamin en question, Jack, je crois que c'est un brave gars. Un brin turbulent et avec une drôle de couleur de cheveux, mais néanmoins le regard direct et franc, et une bonne poigne de main comme je les aime. Lui, c'est lui qui fera devenir mon Harold un homme, un vrai .

Il est à mon sens un peu fin pour un sportif, mais ça m'a l'air d'être du muscle.

Ils passent tous les après-midi ensemble à présent. J'essaye de ne pas trop les importuner, même si je taillais volontiers une bavette avec ce gamin, sur ses résultats, l'évolution du championnat, bref les sujets existentiels.

Dans ces moments là, mon Harold lève les yeux au ciel. Odin, j'ai l'impression que depuis qu'il est venu au monde, ce gosse est blasé. Cette éternelle expression désabusée sur son visage recouvert de taches de rousseur (on a tous le gène du roux dans notre famille, depuis plusieurs générations. La faute à mon arrière arrière grand père qui avait des origines Ecossaises. )

J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut. Qu'il me_ juge_ même.

Bref, je ne comprends pas ce gamin. Alors je m'accroche à ce que je peux.

Tout ce que je peux espérer à présent, c'est que Jack l'aide un peu à s'ouvrir et que nous pourrons alors partager une soirée tous les trois, devant un match et de la bière.

Un jour peut-être…

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Harold**

Je crois que depuis longtemps, mon père essaie de me faire passer un message.

Dans toute la maison, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, le sport s'est toujours attribué une place de choix. Que ce soit les nombreux trophées de diverses disciplines exposés dans des vitrines (exploits de mon paternel) ou la télévision branchée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur les chaînes sportives, tout fait que chez nous, le sport est omniprésent et semble faire partie intégrante de notre vie familiale.

Et je crois que plus je grandissais, plus ces intentions devenaient de plus en plus présentes et commençaient mystérieusement à envahir progressivement mon espace personnel.

Je pourrais vous dire que le phénomène me semblait normal. Que dans la galerie des honneurs sportifs dans le couloir de l'entrée, plusieurs trophées portent mon nom. Que je ne trouvais rien à dire à cette débauche sportive, et que j'allais aussi me réjouir de trouver « par un fol hasard » toujours plus de prospectus d'inscription à des clubs, amassés sur le pas de ma porte.

_Seulement voilà._

Je crois que mon père n'a pas encore vraiment percuté le problème suivant :

_Je déteste ça._

J'ai toujours détesté le sport, depuis tout petit.

A dire vrai, déjà que le sport en solo m'ennuie, le sport en équipe m'horripile. Je déteste le fait qu'une équipe attende de moi que je donne de ma personne, le fait de n'être qu'une pièce du cerveau d'une même équipe me débecte carrément.

Si jouer en équipe signifiait partager le même cerveau que ce crétin de Rustik, j'y voyais là toutes les justifications du monde de vouloir me carapater.

Je trouvais les sportifs bêtes, pédants, rustres, sans une once de savoir vivre, bornés, butés et limités.

Et puis, il y a eu Jack.

Jack, c'était l'expression vivante de l'exception qui confirme la règle. Fin, intelligent, rieur, intéressant, sans trop en faire. Beau, mais sans l'exhiber. Taquin sans être lourd. (oui, bon okay, là il y a quelques exceptions. Amusant sans tomber dans l'exagération. (okay, là aussi parfois, j'avoue.)

Bref, un vrai briseur de cliché. ( Que j'admets avoir eu. Un peu)

C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je révisais mon jugement sur un sportif.

Je l'ai rencontré un jour où l'on m'avait chargé de prendre des photos pour la feuille de chou du lycée, pour accompagner un sujet sur la nouvelle équipe de basket. Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes que j'étais dans le gymnase, que je me prenais violement déjà un ballon de basket dans la tronche. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que les ballons avaient contre moi ?

J'ai gémi de douleur (pas trop fort, je ne voulais pas non plus alimenter une nouvelle rumeur qu'en plus d'être nul en sport, j'étais pleurnicheur), et j'ai senti un truc poisseux me couler sur le bas du visage. Ah ouais, génial, vraiment à mon avantage tout ça. La douleur me lançait sur le long du nez. J'ai essayé de me cacher du reste des joueurs, qui, je l'avais deviné à travers mes yeux plissés, s'étaient arrêtés de jouer. L'un deux s'était approché et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Pas question que je foute du sang partout devant un de ces débiles. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. D'ailleurs je les entendais s'esclaffer comme des macaques en période de rut.

Mais il me tendait juste un mouchoir, avec une moue inquiète qui soulevait le coin de sa bouche. Oui, ça je l'ai vu avant de lever un peu plus les yeux, et de croiser les siens.

Là, non seulement je savais que j'avais le nez pété, mais qu'en plus, j'étais mal barré.

Parce que j'avais très chaud, une chaleur toute particulière et que je savais que cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec mon état actuel (je m'étais cassé suffisamment de choses pour reconnaître les symptômes).

« - Les gars, continuez sans moi, je l'amène à l'infirmerie »

J'ai essayé de protester, mais il m'entraînait déjà en dehors du gymnase. Et je pouvais difficilement expliquer pourquoi est-ce que mes jambes avaient décidé de ne plus me porter du tout. Pour ne pas que je m'évanouisse, le garçon a pris le parti de me raconter le plus de débilités possibles en le moins de temps possible. Et le pire c'est qu'il a réussi. Et qu'il m'a fait rire, ce con (d'ailleurs, avec les secousses, ça m'a fait _très_ mal).

Et sans que je m'en doute, cela allait créer nombre de chamboulements dans ma vie.

Que je vous explique.

Sans que je n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi, ni comment cela avait pu arriver, Jack et moi sommes devenus proches, ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce que j'assimilais à un ami.

On s'est mis à parler ensemble, d'abord parce qu'il me demandait régulièrement comment allait mon nez et avec une gentillesse qui me désarçonnait tellement au point que j'en étais venu à soupçonner une blague de très mauvais goût d'un emmerdeur de basketteur en manque de distraction.

Heureusement, Jack était bien plus que ça et mes suspicions ont fini par être réduites à néant. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques discussions pour comprendre que ce dernier n'avait pas les défauts que j'associais aux sportifs bas de plafond et qu'il pouvait réellement être intéressant et …_intéressé._

J'en étais totalement éberlué, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à une crevette douée de parole (quand bien même cela serait un phénomène naturel rarissime dans la nature) telle que moi. Selon mes propres critères (et également ceux de la plupart des gens extérieurs, ou plus largement, ceux de la vie d'un lycée), nous étions en tout opposés au premier abord.

Nous avons fini par passer tous nos inters-cours ensemble.

Puis nos pauses.

Puis nos déjeuners.

Puis nos après-midis de congé.

Puis des heures de tutorat (j'aidais Jack avec ses matières faibles, soit Math et Histoire)

Puis nos trajets jusqu'au lycée.

Jusqu'à devenir pratiquement inséparables.

Jack a fini par venir passer de longues après-midi chez moi à disputer des parties de jeux vidéo, à travailler sur des cours, parler de tout et de rien, ou regarder des séries (une de nos grandes passions communes qui est très vite devenue incontrôlable à nous deux réunis. S'en suivaient des théories et des tests comparatifs à n'en plus finir). Jack prenait un malin plaisir à me subtiliser mes carnets à dessin pour les regarder, et encore plus à me voir sautiller comme un diable pour essayer de les rattraper au bout de son bras tendu.

Et il me fallait de plus en plus de self control pour ignorer mon estomac qui faisait des sauts périlleux, mes joues qui devenaient rouges quand il levait un sourcil en même temps qu'il souriait, les frissons le long de ma colonne quand il était près et que son souffle effleurait ma peau. Surtout que je n'avais pas franchement l'impression _qu'il les évitait._

Surtout qu'il était vraiment difficile, même pour moi, d'ignorer ses regards trop appuyés pour être anodins, ses contacts physiques trop longs pour être innocents et toutes ses excuses pour passer le plus de temps avec moi. Franchement, ce ne pouvait pas être _que _mon imagination tout ça, non ?

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Je me détestais de ne pas arriver à contrôler la situation , qui commençait à devenir compliquée. Je le savais. Je me sentais glisser irrémédiablement vers un état qui me terrifiait de plus en plus.

Avec tout ça, j'en avais presque oublié que Jack était un sportif. Seul les plusieurs soirs où il avait entraînement me le rappelaient.

De toute manière, nous n'en parlions pas ensemble. Jack avait très vite saisi que ce sujet n'en était pas un pour moi (ou alors un mauvais) et il ne m'avait jamais imposé quoi que ce soit. Il me taquinait parfois, mais gentiment toujours.

Je m'étais habitué à sa présence à présent quotidienne, au point de nous faire regarder très bizarrement dans les couloirs et dans l'équipe de Jack.

J'essayais de ne pas lui envier ses muscles fins et dessinés, moi qui restait toujours et encore un avorton du plus bel effet. (quand bien même je n'avais pas une réelle intention d'y remédier)

J'avais donc occulté plus ou moins la chose.

Sauf que c'était sans compter avec Stoick Haddock, pour qui cette information n'avait, malheureusement pour moi, rien d'anodin.

Quand il vit débarquer Jack et l'eut reconnu (je crois que mon père connaissait ses parents, quelque chose comme ça), et surtout qu'il eut aperçu le sac de sport sur l'épaule de mon ami, le sursaut de bonheur et d'espoir fugace que je vis naître dans ses yeux à ce moment me fit presque fait mal.

Cette étincelle qui ne m'avait jamais été destinée.

C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Comment expliquer à mon père que j'avais rencontré Jack et commencé à le fréquenter, non pas parce que je venais de me découvrir une subite passion pour le basket, mais que je me suis juste pris un ballon sur le nez en allant prendre des photos pour un journal pourri ?

Ça aurait été finalement une preuve de plus que moi, Harold « Hiccup » Horrendous Haddock III n'était pas fait pour ça et surtout, détestait le sport.

Mais ça aurait été aussi l'occasion de lui dire que moi, Harold « Hiccup » Horrendous Haddock III, j'aimais les garçons.

Et que j'étais tombé amoureux d'un sportif. Quelle ironie, vraiment.

Et que j'étais pétri de peur à cette perspective.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Ce jour-là, cependant, ma situation apparemment destinée au désastre pris une tournure inattendue.

Alors que nous étions, après le repas de midi (ponctué encore et encore de nombreuses discussions entre mon père et Jack au sujet d'une histoire de points et de championnats qui étaient d'un intérêt pour moi semblable à la reproduction des coléoptères du Nil), en train de disputer une énième partie de jeu vidéo dans ma chambre, je cachais avec plus de peine que je l'aurais cru ma morosité.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête ce regard dans les yeux de mon père, tout illuminé qu'il était de pouvoir partager sa passion avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un cinquantenaire chevelu.

Jack avait bien entendu remarqué, mais ne disait rien à ce sujet. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Dans l'immédiat, il râlait sec parce que je lui mettais une raclée. Pour ma plus grande fierté d'ailleurs.

Mais naturellement, si j'avais cru pouvoir y réchapper, je me trompais lourdement.

Jack reposa rageusement sa manette, avec un sifflement et un _« - Je jure Hicc' la prochaine fois je te fais ta fête »_ (A ce moment j'eu toute la peine du monde à ne pas y voir des sous-entendus graveleux et à empêcher mes joues et mon ventre de s'enflammer. _C'est une malédiction ou quoi ? Tais-toi cerveau, tais-toi ! )_

Je répondis par un ricanement et j'allais répliquer, quand soudain, on frappa à la porte de ma chambre (à voir au sens propre ici, mon père n'est pas un viking pour rien. D'ailleurs depuis quand il _frappait _avec d'entrer dans ma chambre ? ). Je grommelai un « _'-trez _», et sa grosse tête rousse passa par l'encadrement.

« - Je vais aller aider les concitoyens à déneiger leurs routes. Je ne rentrerai pas avant plusieurs heures, sûrement dans la soirée. Heu je…Je vous ai laissé de la pizza pour ce soir. A plus tard Harold, Jack…»

Et encore _ce_ regard.

« Okay Papa, à plus tard », répondis-je d'un ton morne.

Mon père parut hésiter à ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa, et ferma la porte sans un mot de plus.

Un bref silence s'installa dans la chambre, comblé uniquement par la musique intermédiaire du jeu.

« - Il est…sympa ton père » fit Jack d'un air détaché.

Comme si il n'avait rien en tête. Ben voyons.

Je laissais échapper malgré moi un petit ricanement.

« - Ouais, surtout quand t'es là. »

Jack pouffa en levant un sourcil.

« -Tu crois ça ? »

« - Ouais, d'ailleurs ne t'enfuis pas, mais je crois même qu'il compte te demander en mariage ! » fis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

N'importe quoi, même à mes oreilles ça sonnait faux. Jack n'allait jamais laisser passer ça. Il laissa échapper un rire, mais retrouva son sérieux juste après, se rapprocha de moi, soutenant mon regard.

« - Bon allez balance, Harold. Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ? »

_Et merde._ J'haussai les épaules.

« - Y'a rien qui me chiffonne. »

« - Harold t'es un acteur misérable », fit-il en laissant échapper un soupir. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe ».

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue.

« - C'est quoi le problème avec ton père ? »

Touché. Bon, rester calme.

Jack ne me lâchait pas du regard, et pour être honnête, ça ne m'aidait pas à garder la tête froide.

« - Je.. je ne suis juste pas exactement celui qu'il voudrait que je sois, c'est tout », arrivai-je à dire en haussant les épaules, avec un rire sans joie.

_Comme si cela ne me faisait pas mal. _

Mon ami ne disait rien, attendant clairement que je continue.

« - Je crois qu'il ne m'écoute jamais vraiment. » continuai-je en tentant de prendre un air détaché. « Et quand il le fait, c'est toujours avec une mine de six pieds de long, comme celui qui n' a pas assez de bifteck dans son sandwich. »

Je vois Jack hausser les sourcils avec un rictus amusé.

Je continue sur ma lancée, prenant une grosse voix pour assurer mon propos. Et alléger comme je pouvais la situation, avec des gestes de bras.

« - Un peu du genre _« S'il vous plaît Mam'zelle, c'est pas exactement la progéniture que j'ai commandé. J'ai dit un grand gaillard aux biceps en béton armé, du cran et d'la gloire à r'vendre ! Et là c'que j'ai, c'est rien qu'une crevette qui parle ! _».

« -Wawh, rien que ça ? » rigola Jack.

« -Ouais. On est pas du même monde je crois. Si je ne deviens pas un athlète de haut niveau, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me verra pas. Malgré tout , je reste…._ça_., fit-je avec un geste large envers moi. Alors que toi… »

Je me mordis la langue. Tout ceci était ridicule et je passais pour le plus puérile des gars. _Harold, la ferme ça suffit._

Jack s'était raidi quelques secondes, l'air perplexe. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais je me redressai.

« -Bref, on se refait une partie ? » je lançai, souhaitant quitter cette conversation au plus vite.

Il acquiesça, avec l'ombre d'un sourire, sans pour autant cesser de me jeter des petits regards.

_Bon sang Harold, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de faire ta victime ! Il doit te trouver complètement nul à présent. Garde ta langue dans ta poche._

« - Ouais et tu ne perds rien pour attendre, fit-il en reprenant la manette d'un air vengeur.

J'étais soulagé qu'il ne creuse pas plus l'affaire, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement du jeu.

Et de remarquer qu'il était plus proche encore de moi qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Deux jours plus tard, j'eu la confirmation de ce que je craignais.

« - Jack je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? » lançais-je au garçon aux cheveux blanc qui caracolait à quelques mètres devant moi.

« - Tu verras. Allez arrête de râler et magne-toi » me lance-t-il avec son éternel rictus.

Je roulais les yeux avant de presser le pas dans la neige pour arriver à suivre son rythme. Rien de cela ne me rassurait en tout cas. De toute manière, j'aurais été bien incapable de ne pas le suivre, même si je l'avais voulu.

_Fichus sentiments à la con._

Nous continuâmes à marcher dans l'air froid. Je savais que nous prenions le chemin de l'école, mais les cours étaient finis depuis quelques heures déjà. L'appréhension commençait à se faire sentir dans mon ventre.

Elle atteint son apogée quand je vis avec horreur que Jack me dirigeait vers les complexes sportifs à côté du bâtiment principal.

Je pillai net alors dans la neige.

« - Là tu rêves, _y'a pas moyen. _»

Jack se retourna et revint vers moi, sans se départir de son air enjoué.

« - De quoi tu parles ? » dit-il, innocemment.

« - Pas question que j'entre là-dedans, fis-je en désignant le bâtiment illuminé, les dents serrées.

« -Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi on y va, fit-il remarquer.

« -M'en contrefiche, je mets pas un pied là-dedans ».

« _- Harold. _»

Il s'était rapproché de moi et avait planté ses yeux dans les miens. Je flanchai devant son regard.

Ce n'était vraiment pas fair-play et j'étais pratiquement _certain_ qu'il en avait conscience.

_« -_ Fais-moi un peu confiance, je veux juste te montrer quelque chose. Arrête de faire ta chochotte et suis-moi. »

Je tournais vivement la tête, vexé, pour fuir son regard, mais je me laissai faire quand il me prit la main pour me tirer vers la porte du bâtiment.

Dans quoi est-ce que m'étais embarqué ?

Contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, Jack passa rapidement devant les grandes salles, ou des équipes entières s'entraînaient à différents sports de balles. Nous passâmes également droit devant les entrées pour la piscine, descendant différents escaliers.

_Il ne va quand même pas m'emmener dans les studios de danse ?_ me dis-je, complètement ahuri.

Mais cela ne semblait pas être l'idée de Jack, car nous descendîmes encore un escalier pour atteindre les sous-sols du bâtiment. Il poussa une porte à hublot et alluma la lumière.

Je me retrouvai dans une grande salle nue, des néons blafards éclairant des murs blancs et un sol lustré par des milliers de semelles en tout genre.

J'eu à peine le temps de lui demander où je me trouvais, quand j'aperçu soudain mon ami revenir avec des objets dans les mains que je reconnu sans peine.

Une paire de gant.

Oh non. _Pas ça._

« -Jack », commençait-je, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Attrape ! » me coupa-t-il en me les balançant.

Je les rattrapai tout en redoutant la suite.

« - Jack je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? »

Mes mains étaient moites. Mes yeux avisèrent le ring au fond de la salle, dissimulé derrière des tables de ping-pong. Je commençais à avoir des frissons dans la colonne.

L'albinos quant à lui avait enfilé des autres gants, creux, qui ressemblaient à des gants de baseball. Il se planta devant moi, un air soudain sérieux sur le visage.

J'étais pétrifié. Soudain, il me lança :

« - Frappe-moi ».

« - Hein ? »

« - J'ai dis, frappe-moi. Allez, sois pas timide. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

« - Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? »

« - Je suis très sérieux, vas-y. »

« - Jack, c'est ridicule, je ne vais pas te frapper, » dis-je incrédule.

« - ça va c'est pas comme si tu allais réussir à me faire mal après tout. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je tiquai. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Jack de me titiller comme ça. Néanmoins cela m'agaça profondément.

« - Jack, j'en ai pas envie, arrêtes tes conneries. » grognai-je. « Si j'avais envie de faire de la boxe, je te l'aurais demandé. »

« -Hiccup, je te demande pas de faire de la boxe, je te demande simplement de frapper, répliqua Jack avec les sourcils froncés.

Bon sang, il était vraiment sérieux. Crétin.

« Allez _crevette. Montres-moi ce que tu as dans le bide. »_

Mes poings se serrèrent compulsivement. Pour qui il se prenait lui ?

« -Jack, joue pas à ça »

« - Harold, c'est toi qui tergiverse. Arrête de réfléchir et frappe. A moins que t'aie peur ? »

« La ferme »

« -Je ne la fermerai que si tu frappes. »

Sur ces mots il se rapproche rapidement de moi, à grandes enjambées. Par réflexe, et par agacement, je projetai mon poing vers ses gants. Même pour moi, mon coup me semblait faible.

« - C'est tout ce que t'as Haddock ? J'ai rien senti. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Tout d'un coup, j'ai eu envie de le lui faire ravaler, de frapper ce visage sans défaut qui me narguait par sa seule existence. Je sentais la colère commencer à prendre le pas sur l'agacement. Je tentais de me contrôler et me détournai de son regard.

« -Laisse-moi tranquille Jack ».

« - Non ».

Il avait bougé et se retrouvait à nouveau en face de moi. Je me refusai de le regarder.

« - Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ? » crachai-je.

« -Parce que t'es en colère. » répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Je flanchai et mes yeux s'assombrirent.

« -Jack t'es ridicule »

« - Et toi t'es en colère. »

« - Je ne suis PAS en colère », fis-je.

« - Menteur. »

« -Tais-toi. »

« - Tu es en colère contre tout le monde, Hiccup »

« - T'en sais rien, alors la ferme »

« - La seule manière de me faire taire c'est de frapper, alors _frappe. _»

Cette fois-ci, n'y tenant plus, je balance mon poing de toutes mes forces dans ses paumes. Malgré la faiblesse de mon coup, j'eus la satisfaction de voir que ça l'avait fait reculer de quelques centimètres. En revanche, je grimace.

«- Si tu veux vouloir faire mal à autre chose qu'à toi, il faut mettre les gants. » fit-il remarquer, sans se départir de son sourire narquois qui m'énerve tant.

« -T'es complètement idiot. »

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui boxe sans les gants » fit-il remarquer.

Soudain, je fût pris d'une violente envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, de lui prouver que je ne suis pas une crevette. De lui faire fermer sa gueule. Rageusement, j'enfile les gants rouges et sans prévenir, je me jette en avant pour frapper de toutes mes forces. Cette fois, il recule un peu plus, mais je ne m'arrête pas.

Mes bras me font mal (il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude), mais je continue à frapper, jusqu'à ce que je l'aie acculé contre le mur du fond. Je fatigue, mais je continue tout de même, alors que je sens que d'autres choses que l'agacement envers Jack commencent à prendre le dessus. J'ai tout à coup l'impression qu'il n'y a plus seulement ça.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens tout à coup aussi triste ?

Mes poings continuent de frapper, de moins en moins fort, Jack ne peut plus reculer, mais ne dit plus rien. De toute façon je ne le regarde même plus.

Puis, mes poings se calment. Ma respiration est sifflante, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Je baisse les bras, et je me rends compte que mon nez est presque enfoui dans le T-Shirt de Jack. J'entends sa voix grave toute proche, qui souffle, amusée.

« - Pas mal Hicc'. Tu vois que t'es en colère. »

« - Ah oui merci pour l'info. Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a énervé, crétin. »

« - Peut-être, mais là, ce n'était pas à moi que tu essayais de faire mal.

Je n'osai pas lever les yeux. Le sang bat dans mes tempes, et je le sentait pulser également dans mes joues, avec la honte et l'effort.

« - Tu es énervé contre tout. Contre ton père, contre le lycée, contre ta vie… »

« -Merci pour ce très bon résumé » ironisais-je, osant le regarder. « -Et je peux savoir ce que ça changerait de me faire faire de la boxe ? »

« - Parce que tu en as besoin, Hicc' » dit-il, fermement. « Tu gardes tellement tout enfoui, il n'y a jamais rien qui filtre chez toi. Tout gardes tellement tout qu'un jour tu risques d'exploser. Il te faut l'évacuer.»

« -Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » murmurais-je, les sourcils froncés.

« - Je ne suis pas aveugle, Harold, dit Jack, sérieux, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. « C'est bien plus qu'une simple histoire d'aimer le sport ou non. Je vois bien qu'au fond, tu n'aimes pas ce que tu es, que tu rêverais d'être tout autre. Que tu refuses d'accepter tes faiblesses, ou du moins, ce que tu considère comme des faiblesses. Tu refuses également d'accepter tes forces, Harold. Et des forces, Dieu sait combien tu en as.»

Je reste figé, sans pouvoir parler.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Il continue.

« - Et pourtant, tu passes ton temps à t'en vouloir. De ne pas être comme ce que tu penses que ton père voudrait que tu sois. A t'en vouloir d'avoir peur d'être honnête avec lui et avec toi-même. De ne pas oser montrer ce que tu es _vraiment. Tout ce que je sais que tu es._» fit-il.

Sa voix avait encore baissé.

Mes poings fatigués tremblaient. Je me m'étais jamais senti aussi vulnérable. Il avait compris tellement de choses en si peu de temps que j'en étais abasourdi.

Je pris conscience d'un coup de quelle manière il me regardait. Son regard était pénétrant, franc et ses yeux bleus étaient voilés d'une émotion que je refusais d'admettre, mais qui me donnait des frissons et me collait sur place.

Mon corps déjà éprouvé eu un soubresaut. Je parvins à souffler, hypnotisé par ses yeux.

« - Et alors je suis quoi selon toi ? »

« -J'ai comme un doute » me répondit-il en me lançant un regard impénétrable, tout en penchant sa tête vers moi.

…Ou peut-être pas si impénétrable que ça. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

…_Oh bordel de- !_

Il franchit alors l'espace qui nous séparait et je n'eu pas le temps de réagir avant que ses lèvres ne viennent s'écraser sur les miennes. Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements.

_Hein ?_

_Quoi ?_

J'étais choqué. Bloqué. Le contact ne dura pas plus de deux secondes avant que Jack se recule lentement.

« -Je te l'ai dit, Harold. Je ne suis pas aveugle. »

_Si je m'attendais à ça…_

Je venais de me rendre compte que je devais avoir l'air d'un tas de brique, autant dans la couleur que dans l'immobilité. Mais je ne pu rien faire à l'instant, mes muscles étaient paralysés et mon cerveau en pause.

_Jack Overland vient de m'embrasser. Jack Overland est gay. Comme moi._

Mais surtout.

_Jack Overland vient de m'embrasser moi. Il s'intéresse à moi._

Tandis que je me débattait dans mes pensées, il recommença à parler, alors que je remarquai que ses joues étaient aussi rouges que devaient l'être les miennes et que sa voix se faisait moins assurée.

« - Je voudrais juste que… tu accepte ce que tu es, Harold. Parce que tu n'as pas besoin d'être autre chose, tu as tout ce qu'il faut. Et je voudrais que tu te batte contre ceux qui veulent t'imposer le changement, parce que tu es assez fort pour ça. Et tu mérite mieux que de devenir qu'un gros tas de rancœur.», Souffla-t-il, ses yeux tout brillants, semblant tout à coup gêné par sa propre audace.

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens si bleus, où pour la première fois je voyais de la timidité. De la peur d'être rejeté. De l'appréhension d'avoir été trop loin.

Les mêmes que moi.

_Bon sang ce type…_

Je pris une grande respiration.

« -Tu… »

Jack se tendit, redoutant visiblement ma réaction, une partie de son assurance envolée. Allez savoir pourquoi, cela me rassura.

« -Tu sais qu'embrasser quelqu'un qui porte des gants de boxe, c'est plutôt hasardeux ? » arrivai-je à marmonner.

Tout simplement parce que j'étais incapable de formuler autre chose qu'une connerie à ce moment.

Jack laissa échapper un petit rire, visiblement un peu soulagé.

« - J'avoue, c'était un pari un peu…aventureux. Mais…avoue que je ne prenais pas un gros risque. »

J'haussai un sourcil en grognant « - Quoi, j'étais si facile à lire que ça ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

«- Non, c'est qu'au moins tu ne frappes pas bien fort. » fit-il avec un rire.

« - _Espèce de -_».

Je me mis à le poursuivre en le rouant de coup, tandis qu'il s'enfuyait avec son rire qui devenait de plus en plus bruyant. Je le poursuivis pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'il soit coincé vers les tables de ping pong. Tandis qu'il continuait à rire, je retirai mes gants et je les jetai au loin.

Je me rapprochai de Jack, qui commençait à se calmer, ses joues rougies, ses cheveux blancs en bataille, et qui me regardait. Je l'avais rarement trouvé aussi attirant qu'à cet instant.

« -T'as raté ton coup j'aime toujours pas le sport »

« - Ah fichtre, fit-il, faussement désolé. Mon plan diabolique n'a pas fonctionné. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à présent ? »

Je me retrouvais à nouveau avec mon nez à la hauteur de sa clavicule.

« -Je pense que…je vais essayer d'être moi. » répondit-je simplement.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant, et mes mains agirent d'elles même en agrippant l'arrière de son cou tandis que je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, fiévreusement. Ce à quoi il s'appliqua à répondre avec enthousiasme.

Je crois qu'à partir de ce moment-là, j'avais pris une décision.

Un jour, j'oserai tout avouer parler vraiment à mon père.

**OoOoOoO**

**Stoick**

Bon. Je crois que le message est passé.

Les semaines, les mois ont passés et pourtant, les altères servaient toujours à maintenir des piles de livres. Toothless bavait toujours allégrement sur les exemplaires du _Viking Time. _Et Harold ne regardait toujours pas les matchs avec moi.

Finalement, j'ai bien dû me faire une raison Harold n'aime toujours pas le sport et l'influence que je comptais voir de la part de Jack n'est jamais arrivée. Après de nombreuses heures de réflexion avec moi-même (et également avec Geulfort), j'ai commencé à faire le deuil de mon rêve de soirées match et plateau télé entre père et fils. (et oui c'est un deuil !)

En revanche, j'avais bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé dans cette maison depuis quelques mois.

Ou plus exactement, quelque chose avait changé chez _Harold._

J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir un tout nouveau fils. Il sourit beaucoup plus. Il fait moins de sarcasmes, paraît plus léger. Je crois même l'avoir entendu siffloter un matin.

Et je n'étais pas idiot au point d'ignorer que c'était en partie Jack qui avait rendu mon Harold aussi…_vivant._ D'ailleurs à un tel point que s'en était troublant et me rendait soupçonneux. Je ne savais pas exactement de quoi, mais il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là qui relevait d'autre chose de plus…absolu que de la simple camaraderie.

Ce à quoi je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, ces choses-là me dépassent il faut dire.

D'ailleurs, Gueulfort avait certainement comprit quelque chose de plus que moi, parce que chaque fois que j'évoquais le sujet, il avait une sorte de sourire bienveillant. Mais il refusait de m'en parler.

Autre nouveauté, la chambre d'Harold s'est alors remplie de fournitures d'art en tout genre, au point de se voir transformée en un véritable atelier. Un jour où Harold (et Jack, parce qu'ils ne se quittent plus d'une semelle d'ailleurs) étaient sortis, j'y ai jeté un œil.

Et là, j'ai découvert avec la plus grande surprise que mon fils m'avait caché un sérieux talent pour le dessin et la peinture. J'en étais estomaqué et ce que je voyais sur les toiles et dans les carnets me rendait…_fier._

…Je crois que ce gamin me réserve encore une bonne dose de surprises.

Fidèle à nos relations, je ne lui en parlai pas.

Quand Harold serait prêt à me parler, que ce soit de ses passions réelles, ou alors de cette étrange relation qu'il entretient avec le garçon aux cheveux blanc, j'imagine qu'il s'arrangera pour me faire passer le message.

_Ce gamin… Il n'est pas un Haddock pour rien._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**FIN**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ah ah ah. Fans de foot, vous me tuerez un jour. D'ailleurs, ce One-Shot a été écrit durant la Coupe du Monde 2014.

Voilàààà j'espère que cela vous aura plus !

J'ai mis très long à l'écrire, parce que mes propres expériences ont modifié au fur et à mesure son déroulement. Ce qui rend d'une certaine manière cet One-Shot important pour moi

Et il y a aussi que je l'avais commencé avant de voir Dragon 2 (soit avant la mort de Stoick) et qu'une partie de moi ne pouvait plus continuer directement après ça x)

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et je vous dit merci pour votre soutien et à la prochaine pour plus de Hijack )_

_Commencez bien votre année surtout !_

_Emmawh_


End file.
